


Les Ailes dans la glace

by shakeskp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Illustrated, M/M, l'auteur n'y connaît toujours rien en patinage, les chiens ne meurent jamais, mais a regardé un paquet de vidéo de sauts, yuri p et phichit sont en arrière-plan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Yuuri arrête la compétition avant de passer en Senior, mais pas pour autant de patiner. Des années plus tard, il a reconstruit sa vie. Viktor, lui, est face à un mur.Lorsque Chris remet Yuuri sur sa route, le destin semble en marche, mais il ne suffit pas d'une rencontre pour faire d'un rêve une réalité.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant tout, cette fic est terminée et corrigée, l'objectif est de mettre en ligne un chapitre tous les deux jours environ !
> 
> Ensuite, les merveilleux dessins qui l'illustrent sont par [Cymeteria](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/), merci encore ♥ N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le lien pour lui dire combien c'est joli !
> 
> Enfin, merci comme toujours à [Tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina) pour sa relecture même avec la crève :D  
> Et à toutes les deux, pour la patience pendant la panique "j'ai pas de titre !!!" ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Deux semaines après le championnat du monde, Chris et Viktor se retrouvèrent pour leur traditionnel week-end de décompression. Chris sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Viktor soit toujours aussi morose après son cinquième verre de vodka génépi.

« Comment va ton chien ? » demanda Chris, parce que ce sujet lui remontait toujours le moral.

Viktor ne fit que soupirer.

« Makkachin est la seule joie dans ma vie, répondit-il avec son accent de Romanov exilé à Paris après la révolution russe.

— Oulà, fit Chris. Peut-être aussi ta dernière médaille d’or, non ? »

Viktor se servit un sixième verre, le but d’un trait, le reposa d’un coup sur la table et entreprit de se soûler de façon spectaculaire, même pour lui.

Chris se réveilla le lendemain avec la pire gueule de bois de sa vie et regretta toutes les décisions qui l’avaient mené à cet instant précis. Viktor, bien sûr, était frais comme une rose. Il tendit un verre d’eau et un paracétamol à Chris puis s’assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

[](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/post/165929420073/so-a-while-ago-shakeskp-asked-me-if-i-was/)

La lueur du matin l’éclairait avec une douceur angélique et Chris ressentit un pincement de regret à l’idée que la partie sexuelle de leur relation soit terminée. Mais Chris partageait désormais la vie d’un homme merveilleux, et Viktor lui avait très sincèrement souhaité le meilleur lorsqu’il l’avait appris.

Aussi, Viktor n’avait strictement rien d’un ange, à moins qu’on parle de la catégorie déchue, et il était aussi doux qu’un trente-huit tonnes très déterminé à vous rentrer dedans.

Et pour une fois, ce n’était pas une métaphore sexuelle.

« Je vais prendre ma retraite », dit Viktor.

Impact ! Chris en oublia sa nausée.

« Quoi ? »

Viktor ne se répéta pas. Il avait l’air terriblement sérieux, triste, même. Ce n’était pas une émotion que Chris lui connaissait. Ce n’était pas une émotion que Viktor se permettait, peut-être.

« Non, non, non ! dit Chris, paniqué. Tu n’as pas le droit ! Tu attends comme tout le monde que quelqu’un… que je te détrône !

Il inspira vivement.

« Tu es blessé ? C’est grave ?

— Mortel, répondit sombrement Viktor. Je suis touché à l’âme. » 

 _Ugh, Viktor_ , songea Chris, rassuré, en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Je n’ai aucun programme pour la saison prochaine. »

Chris fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu hésitais entre deux thèmes ? »

Viktor marmonna quelque chose en russe, puis haussa les épaules.

« Une fantaisie pour calmer les journalistes. Le seul thème, c’est la mort de ma carrière.

— Tu ne dramatises pas un peu ? »

C’était une question redondante, car Viktor dramatisait toujours, mais sa solennité troublait Chris.

«  _Stammi Vicino_ était l’œuvre d’un cadavre ambulant.

— Tu es dur avec toi-même. Et avec nous, étant donné le massacre qu’a été le championnat du monde. »

Viktor le regarda d’un air impassible qui le mit mal à l’aise.

« Tu l’as senti, non ? »

Chris hésita. Peut-être. Peut-être que cette année, Viktor lui avait semblé moins inaccessible. Il l’avait mis sur le compte de ses progrès. Ce n’était pas agréable de songer qu’en réalité, Viktor ne s’était pas donné à fond.

« Tu l’as senti », répéta Viktor d’un ton cette fois affirmatif.

Il perdit toute expression.

« La vérité, c’est que patiner ne m’apporte plus aucun plaisir.  »

Chris reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing.

Il essaya d’imaginer ce que c’était, sans y arriver. Il frissonna.

Il se rallongea et se rendormit sans le vouloir. À son réveil, Viktor n’était plus dans la chambre qu’ils partageaient (par habitude pure et simple, parce qu’ils finissaient toujours la soirée fin soûls et que c’était plus pratique, même s’ils ne partageaient plus le même lit). Chris chercha son portable sur la table de chevet pour consulter l’heure et vit qu’il avait reçu une nouvelle notification.

 

 **Yuri On Ice** a publié une nouvelle vidéo

 

Chris esquissa un sourire automatique. Il enfila ses lunettes et cliqua sur le lien. Ce n’était pas une vidéo pédagogique mais une démonstration, le programme libre de Cao Bin. Chris la regarda une fois, puis une deuxième en secouant la tête d’admiration. Yuuri avait encore fait des progrès. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la description, où Yuuko avait mis le lien vers un sondage pour savoir quel programme les abonnés avaient envie de voir ensuite.

Il alla voter pour le sien, parce qu’il savait que Yuuri le maîtrisait déjà presque et qu’un embarras mal placé l’empêchait de le filmer. Pourtant, il avait tout d’un showman, il savait se donner à la danse, ce n’était pas parce qu’un programme mettait un tout petit peu plus l’accent sur ses qualités physiques qu’il devait se limiter. Lorsqu’il revint sur la page Youtube de Yuri On Ice, le nom de Viktor attira son attention sur la section commentaire.

   
**LordoftheRink**  il y a 5 heures  
Toujours pas de programme de Viktor Nikiforov dans la liste  :(  :(  :(  :(

  
**hellahello01** il y a 5 heures  
Vous savez qu’on est prêts à lancer un Kickstarter pour avoir une vidéo de Yuuri sur un programme de Viktor Nikiforov, hein ?

  
**Yuri On Ice**  il y a 5 heures  
Je suis désolée ! Yuuri ne veut pas faire de programmes de Viktor. ~Yuuko.

  
**yuriplisetskybestyuri**  il y a 5 heures  
Pourquoi ? il s’en sent pas capable ? c’est lâche  
  
**treeswhattrees** il y a 5 heures  
je vois pas pourquoi il s’en sentirait pas capable il a fait plein de programmes compliqués et il a juste baissé le niveau des sauts quand c’était trop dur on est pas là pour les sauts de toute façon

  
**badtimesgoodtimes**  il y a 5 heures  
Je parie que Nikiforov lui a interdit légalement

  
**treeswhattrees**  il y a 5 heures  
ce serait trop dégueulasse

  
**Yuri On Ice** il y a 4 heures  
Nous n’avons aucun contact avec Viktor ! C’est une décision de Yuuri pour des raisons personnelles. Merci de la respecter :) ~Yuuko

  
**kevin76**  il y a 4 heures  
Yuukooooo ma déesse quand est-ce qu’on te reverra dans une vidéo ! !  !

  
**yuriplisetskybestyuri**  il y a 4 heures  
je dis que c’est lâche ça ferait du bien à Viktor de voir qu’on peut le copier

  
**MusicSavedMyLife** il y a 4 heures  
plein de gens ont copié Viktor  
  
**yuriplisetskybestyuri** il y a 4 heures  
que des nazes

  
**Hamsterslife**  il y a 4 heures  
ha ha @yuriplisetskybestyuri devrait changer son pseudo

  
**MusicSavedMyLife**  il y a 4 heures  
yurikatsukibestyuri lol

  
**yuriplisetskybestyuri**  il y a 4 heures  
je vous emmerde ! ! ! ! ! 

 

Chris cligna des yeux, se rappuya contre ses oreillers et se mordilla l’ongle du pouce.

Lorsque Viktor arriva un petit quart d’heure plus tard, les oreilles et le nez rouge de froid, mais un café fumant dans chaque main, il dit  :

« Tu as peut-être simplement besoin de te changer les idées. Et j’ai exactement ce qu’il te faut. »

 


	2. Chapitre 1

**De :** sexyback@gmail.com  
**À  :** katsuki.y@gmail.com  
**Objet** :  ;)

Je t’envoie un ami ! Prends bien soin de lui !

Bisou sur la fesse droite ♥

Chris

*

« Konnichiwa ! » s'exclama Viktor Nikiforov avant d’ajouter en anglais  : « Je suis Viktor Feltman, j’ai réservé une chambre pour la semaine. »

Mari en resta bouche bée.

« Parlez-vous anglais ? demanda alors Viktor Nikiforov.

— Oui, pardon, bonjour M. Feltman », réussit à dire Mari.

Le sourire de Viktor Nikiforov se crispa un tantinet.

« Appelez-moi Viktor, je vous en prie ! »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Vicchan pour arriver à toute vitesse, la mère de Mari sur ses talons criant :

« Vicchan ! On ne saute pas sur les clients ! »

Mari se retourna vivement vers elle avec de grands yeux paniqués.

« Maman ! dit-elle vite en japonais. Il veut qu’on l’appelle Viktor Feltman ! »

Sa mère, bénie soit-elle et son pragmatisme légendaire, comprit tout de suite la situation. Elle n’afficha en rien la surprise qu’elle devait ressentir à voir un poster en 3D sur le seuil de son hôtel.

« Bonjour, M. Feltman, dit-elle dans son anglais encore plus hésitant que celui de Mari. je suis Katsuki Hiroko. Ah, Vicchan, n’embête pas monsieur…

— Appelez-moi Viktor », déclara Viktor Nikiforov en s’agenouillant devant Vicchan qui le reniflait avec beaucoup d’intérêt.

 _Ma vie est absurde_ , songea Mari.

« Qu’il est mignon ! On dirait Makkachin en miniature ! C’est mon chien, expliqua Viktor Nikiforov. Je l’ai laissé dehors en attendant ma chambre. J’espère qu’ils s’entendront bien. Comment s’appelle-t-il, je n’ai pas bien compris ?

— Vicchan, répondit la mère de Mari avec un calme dont Mari aurait été incapable. Venez, venez, allons vous installer, puis nous irons chercher Makkachin. Mari, tu veux bien ramener Vicchan à ton père ? »

Mari attrapa le chien qui protesta un peu, puis s’éloigna vite fait de ce lieu de chaos.

« Il a l’air persuadé qu’on ne le reconnaît pas, dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard à son père. Il est bête, ou quoi ?

— La véritable question, remarqua son père, c’est comment ton frère a gardé son arrivée secrète. »

Mari resta silencieuse. Yuuri n’aurait jamais été capable de prendre la visite de _Viktor Nikiforov_ calmement. Il avait été dans tous ses états lorsque Christophe Giacometti l’avait contacté, alors qu’ils s’étaient connus adolescents, et leur correspondance régulière avait à peine réussi à le détendre lorsque le patineur suisse était venu se ressourcer à Yutopia avec son petit ami si élégant.

« Oh non… Yuuri…

— N’est pas au courant, compléta son père. Il va falloir le prévenir avant qu’il voie Viktor. » 

Mari se cacha le visage dans les mains.

*

Viktor dormit comme une souche. Après des années à voyager et séjourner dans des hôtels, il ne souffrait plus de la traditionnelle première mauvaise nuit dans un lit inconnu, et celui-ci était particulièrement confortable. Il avait été presque déçu que sa chambre ne soit pas plus traditionnelle, avec des panneaux coulissants et un vrai futon, au moins pour le dépaysement. Toutefois il soupçonnait que l’amusement aurait duré jusqu’à ce qu’il s’allonge.

La chambre était petite, bien que Hiroko lui ait affirmé d’un ton fier qu’il s’agissait de la plus grande de l’hôtel, mais mignonne comme tout, et Viktor avait vu sur des cerisiers en fleurs, ce qui était bien tout ce qu’on pouvait demander à un paysage japonais. Il ne manquait que le mont Fuji dans le fond. Makkachin posa la tête sur ses genoux et poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme.

« On va sortir, on va sortir », promit Viktor.

Lorsqu’il descendit dans la salle de restaurant, tout était calme. Il avait compris la veille à son arrivée qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul autre client. Une odeur délicieuse flottait depuis la cuisine. Viktor avait mangé comme un roi la veille. Hiroko lui avait demandé s’il voulait un petit-déjeuner à l’occidentale, ce qui était gentil, toutefois Viktor était là pour goûter les spécialités locales. De plus, il savait de longue expérience que dans les hôtels, le fameux petit-déjeuner à l’occidental était souvent un mélange bâtard et décevant des versions britanniques et françaises.

« Ah, Viktor ! » s'exclama Toshiya en passant la tête par l’ouverture de la cuisine.

Le mari de Hiroko, de toute évidence un cuisinier de génie, était aussi souriant et accueillant que son épouse.

« Ohayou, Toshiya-san !

— Ohayou ! Breakfast ? 

— Hai ! Arigatou ! répondit Viktor avec enthousiasme, les bras en l’air. Est-ce que j’ai un peu de temps ? Je vais sortir Makkachin, ajouta-t-il en montrant son chien puis la porte.

— Quinze minutes ! » lui dit Toshiya, l’index et le pouce en forme de O, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Viktor sortit de l’hôtel avec Makkachin.

Il trouva Mari à l’entrée en train de fumer. Elle le regarda un peu fixement et fit le geste avorté d’écraser sa cigarette – peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de fumer devant les clients ?

« Pas de problème ! » dit tout de suite Viktor.

Elle pencha la tête, puis montra Makkachin du menton.

« Il y a un petit parc juste en face, dit-elle, vous pouvez le lâcher si vous voulez. Vicchan s’y promène tout seul.

— Oh, merci ! »

Viktor traversa la route et s’enfonça dans les cerisiers avec Makkachin qui s’arrêtait à chaque arbre pour renifler et signaler sa présence. Vicchan les retrouva en quelques minutes. C’était vraiment trop mignon de le voir à côté de Makkachin, songea Viktor avec ravissement.

Le petit caniche les suivit lorsqu’ils rentrèrent. Hiroko lui apporta son petit-déjeuner, une absolue merveille : c’était comme un buffet des plus délicieux plats de la planète. Hiroko lui expliqua dans son anglais hésitant mais compréhensible qu’ils lui avaient préparé un peu de tout, pour savoir ce qu’il préférait. C’était merveilleux. Et il aimait tout, absolument tout, et surtout :

« Ça ! » s’exclama-t-il en montrant un petit bol de riz surmonté de porc pané à l’omelette.

À son retour, il faudrait qu’il se remette sérieusement à compter ses calories. Mais pour le moment, c’était les vacances, on était hors-saison, et peut-être que pour lui la hors-saison serait éternelle, alors…

Hiroko mit les mains sur les joues d’un air absolument enchanté.

« Katsudon ! C’est notre spécialité, dit-elle, et c’est le plat préféré de notre fils ! »

Elle le lui annonça comme si c’était un gage de qualité imparable.

« Oh, vous avez un fils aussi ? demanda Viktor.

— Yuuri », répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

  _Un autre Yuri !_ s'amusa Viktor.

Elle avait un peu plus étiré le son « ou  », mais c’était suffisamment similaire pour le faire sourire. Il faudrait qu’il dise à Yuri que même à l’autre bout du monde, son prénom était ordinaire. Il avait toujours mis à un point d’honneur à massacrer ses homonymes de la Fédération de patinage russe, et il y en avait un paquet.

« Il est gentil, continua Hiroko, et très travailleur ! Mais aussi très têtu et… »

Elle chercha de toute évidence le mot sans le trouver.

« Pas timide, dit-elle enfin, mais c’est difficile pour lui, avec les gens. »

Viktor ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à ça, et elle le regardait comme si elle attendait un commentaire incisif.

« J’ai hâte de le rencontrer ! » déclara-t-il alors.

Ce qui n’était pas faux, jusqu’ici tous les membres de cette famille étaient intéressants, même Mari : elle était tellement différente de ses parents que le contraste la rendait fascinante.

C’était la bonne réponse, car Hiroko lui décocha un sourire radieux et prit le petit bol de katsudon vide.

« Encore ? »

L’avenir lointain de Viktor se dessinait : un cauchemar de fitness et de haricots verts à la vapeur.

Tant pis pour Futur Viktor  !

*

Hiroko et Mari lui avaient donné une carte de la ville après avoir marqué d’une croix les lieux où il était sûr de bien manger, ainsi que les différents lieux touristiques. Viktor visita en priorité la maison ninja dans le faux-château en se faisant violence pour ne pas mettre de selfie sur Instagram : il était en vacances, non, il était en retraite, en phase de réflexion, et s’il disait où il était il risquait d’attirer les journalistes et les fans. 

Il retourna chercher Makkachin pour se promener au bord de la mer et rentra en fin d’après-midi afin de profiter du onsen. C’était fantastique. Comment s’était-il passé d’un onsen chez lui jusqu’ici ? De retour à Saint-Pétersbourg, il s’en ferait construire un.

Lorsqu’il retourna dans la salle de restaurant après, elle était bondée. Les gens buvaient, mangeaient, devant la télé allumée qui diffusait un match de football. Hiroko le repéra dès qu’il passa le seuil.

« Viktor ! »

Tout le monde ou presque tourna la tête vers lui. Viktor lança un grand « bonsoir » et fit signe de la main. Les autres clients lui répondirent presque en chœur avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Des habitués, songea-t-il.

C’était charmant. Une véritable expérience de vie locale ! 

Hiroko lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Je veux vous présenter quelqu’un », dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers une très belle femme à l’âge indéterminé, assise devant une bouteille de saké à moitié vide.

« Voici Okugawa Minako. Minako-senpai, c’est Viktor ! » déclara-t-elle d’un ton très excité.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Minako-senpai parle très bien anglais, elle a beaucoup voyagé, c’est une grande danseuse ! 

— Vraiment ? » s’étonna Viktor.

Minako éclata de rire et tapa sur la table en disant quelque chose à Hiroko d’un ton amusé. Cette dernière sembla protester, puis tapota l’épaule de Viktor et le laissa avec elle.

« Hiroko en fait toujours trop, déclara-t-elle dans un anglais effectivement impeccable. Saké ? »

Viktor s’assit en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Alors vous êtes danseuse ? demanda-t-il.

— J’ai un studio en ville, dit-elle. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’un bel étranger comme vous vient faire dans notre bourgade perdue ? »

Les mains croisées sous le menton, elle lui souriait d’un air aguicheur que Viktor connaissait très bien, il utilisait le même. Il se demanda ce que Minako avait à protéger, à vouloir le sonder ainsi. Qu’est-ce que menaçait Viktor dans sa vie, alors qu’ils se rencontraient à peine ? Même si elle l’avait reconnu, le fait qu’il utilise un pseudonyme n’était pas étonnant, ni anormal quand on était célèbre et qu’on voulait être tranquille.

Il imita sa position et elle plissa les yeux.

« Rien de particulier, je suis simplement en vacances, répondit-il.

— Mais Hasetsu, ce n’est pas commun, remarqua-t-elle. Il faut connaître. »

Elle n’avait pas tort. Chris ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué comment il avait découvert ce coin perdu du Japon, juste qu’il y avait passé de très bons moments avec son petit ami et qu’il n’y avait pas mieux que Yutopia Akatsuki pour se détendre. Viktor n’y aurait pas réfléchi plus longtemps, mais le comportement de Minako lui mettait la puce à l’oreille.

Il n’avait pas vraiment de raison de cacher qu’un ami lui en avait parlé. Mais…

« Oh, je suis très bien renseigné », répondit-il en souriant encore plus.

C’était plus rigolo comme ça.

 

*

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin sans se rappeler comment il était retourné dans sa chambre, encore moins dans son lit. Il se souvenait par contre très bien de son duel alcoolisé avec Minako. Il n’y avait pas eu de réel gagnant : Viktor avait juré à un moment qu’il n’était pas de la mafia russe ; Minako, les larmes aux yeux, lui avait fait les louanges de la famille Katsuki dans son intégralité, jusqu’à Vicchan. « Il aime tellement Yuuri ! » s’était-elle exclamée. Viktor avait fait le serment de ne pas enlever Vicchan, de ne séduire ni Hiroko ni Toshiya, de payer sa chambre rubis sur l’ongle. Ils avaient tous les deux pleuré de joie sur la cuisine de Toshiya. Viktor était à peu près certain que Minako et lui étaient maintenant amis.

En se redressant, il se rendit compte que Makkachin n’était pas dans la chambre. Il vérifia sous le lit sans plus de succès. Inquiet, il s’habilla rapidement et descendit l’escalier quatre à quatre. Il retrouva Makkachin avec Vicchan dans la grande salle. Les deux chiens lui firent la fête, ce qui attira l’attention de Hiroko. Elle passa la tête par l’ouverture de la cuisine et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Bonjour, Viktor !

— Ohayou, Hiroko-san. Je cherchais Makkachin.

— Ha, pardon, dit-elle. Il était un peu tard, et il grattait à la porte de la chambre, alors je lui ai ouvert. Yuuri l’a emmené promener avec Vicchan avant de partir. J’espère que ce n’est pas un problème.

— Non, c’est très gentil, répondit Viktor. Il faudra que je remercie Yuuri en personne.

— Oh, ça lui a fait plaisir, commenta Hiroko. Petit-déjeuner ?

— Oui, merci ! »

*

Le quatrième soir de son arrivée à Hasetsu, Viktor s’accouda à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regarda la lune et soupira.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire demain, Makkachin ? »

Son chien, qui avait passé la journée à courir sur la plage et jouer avec Vicchan, poussa un ronflement de bienheureux. Viktor esquissa un sourire et se leva. Il sortit de sa chambre. Tout était silencieux. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais la pleine lune était tellement lumineuse qu’elle éclairait suffisamment son chemin. Il descendit l’escalier, se retrouva seul dans la salle principale vide, et se dirigea vers le onsen auquel les clients n’avaient techniquement pas accès passé 22 heures, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il allait se baigner. A priori.

 _Qu_ _’est-ce que je vais faire ? s_ ongea-t-il à nouveau.

Hasetsu était une très jolie petite ville, dont les habitants étaient très accueillants et le reconnaissaient parce qu’il était le seul occidental de la ville ou qu’il avait bu avec eux la veille chez les Katsuki, pas parce qu’il était Viktor Nikiforov, ce qui était… inhabituel. Pas désagréable. Mais bizarre. Surtout alors qu’il songeait à sa retraite. Il n’était pas certain que l’anonymat lui plaise beaucoup.

Yutopia était un petit paradis, les Katsuki des gens adorables, surtout les parents qui semblaient déterminés à ce qu’il se sente chez lui. Cela aurait pu être purement commercial ; après tout, il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de touristes, toutefois il y avait une chaleur dans leur comportement que Viktor aimait à imaginer sincère, ce qui était peut-être naïf. Mari était un peu plus circonspecte, ce qui rééquilibrait l’enthousiasme de ses parents. Mais ce n’était pas une réserve négative, elle donnait plutôt le sentiment qu’ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps, qu’elle ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux, mais qu’elle le défendrait quand même en cas de bagarre dans un bar.

Tout cet univers était dépaysant, intéressant.

Et Viktor ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Chris l’avait envoyé là.

Une semaine à végéter dans cet autre monde ne lui faisait pas oublier qu’il avait une décision à prendre.

Mais quelle décision ? S’il arrêtait la compétition, il n’était plus rien.

Ce matin-là, à son réveil, l’idée de la journée qui s’annonçait l’avait tellement démoralisé que Viktor avait eu du mal à se lever. Si Makkachin n’avait pas réclamé, peut-être ne serait-il pas du tout sorti de son lit. Du moins jusqu’à ce que l’odeur des délicieux plats de Toshiya parviennent jusqu’à lui.

De délicieux plats qui ne seraient plus là la semaine suivante.

Peut-être pouvait-il s’installer à Hasetsu et se laisser engraisser. Il y avait pire, comme fin de vie.

Viktor sortit près du onsen et s’étira avant de faire le tour du bassin en effectuant quelques pas de danse. Grâce à cette farniente, son corps se remettait bien des souffrances de la saison  et commençait d’ailleurs à réclamer plus de discipline. Peut-être irait-il courir le lendemain matin. Il devait bien y avoir une salle de sport quelque part. Peut-être une patinoire.

Viktor grimaça. La glace lui manquait, mais il appréhendait d’enfiler ses patins et de ne rien ressentir.

Il entendit le bruit du panneau de la porte qui glissait et se figea dans l’ombre.

Il vit d’abord une simple silhouette – trop mince pour être Hiroko ou Toshiya, trop petite pour être Mari. Puis la lune nappa les contours du nouveau venu d’un halo irréel. C’était un homme, un jeune homme, dont les cheveux noirs chatoyaient comme du satin. Viktor ne voyait pas bien son visage, mais l’arrondi de sa joue laissait deviner des traits doux.

Il était nu. Et il avait une chute de reins spectaculaire.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas – un danseur, songea Viktor, on le voyait au port de tête, à la cambrure, à la grâce de la démarche, aux épaules lâches. Il entra dans l’eau sans presque la troubler.

[ ](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/post/165929420073/so-a-while-ago-shakeskp-asked-me-if-i-was)

Viktor le contempla avec la sensation de vivre un de ces contes où une créature céleste retirait sa robe de plume le temps d’un bain. Ses membres semblaient s’éveiller, ses bras voulaient prendre position, ses jambes se redresser. Il entrevit le début d’un enchaînement, les premières figures, la grâce d’un envol avant une boucle piquée…

De l’eau jusqu’à la taille, le jeune homme se retourna soudain. Quelque chose avait brisé sa tranquillité. Qui osait le déranger ? Il tendit les bras… Un appel au secours ? Un amant venant le rejoindre ?

Du bruit sur le gravier… Puis Vicchan atterrit contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme tomba en arrière et atterrit dans l’eau avec un plouf ! magistral, les bras bien en l’air pour ne pas que le petit caniche finisse dans la source.

Viktor faillit lâcher un cri de chagrin ; la magie s’était dissipée d’un coup, alors qu’il captait à peine la mélodie, qu’il comprenait tout juste le dessin de l’enchaînement. Un instant, il avait goûté sur sa langue l’inspiration perdue.

Le jeune homme se redressa et se mit à gronder Vicchan tout bas, si l’on en croyait le ton de sa voix. Vicchan lui lécha les joues sans se formaliser et son maître finit par sourire. Viktor pencha la tête.

_Voici donc le mystérieux Yuuri._

Le fils fantôme qui avait promené Makkachin un matin, dont le nom surgissait au détour d’une conversation, que Viktor n’avait jamais ne serait-ce que croisé.

Yuuri sortit de l’eau, Vicchan dans les bras, et Viktor le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse à l’intérieur. Il attendit qu’il revienne, de capturer à nouveau cette étincelle de magie éphémère.

Il attendit longtemps. La porte resta fermée.

*

Viktor se réveilla le lendemain lorsque Makkachin demanda à sortir. Il avait mal à la tête, les bras lourds et il se demanda si c’était ce que les gens appelaient la gueule de bois. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas bu la veille. Viktor se débarbouilla et descendit dans la salle principale. Il était un peu plus tard que d’habitude et les deux seuls autres clients de l’hôtel étaient déjà partis. Il croisa Hiroko devant l’entrée qui lui demanda ce qu’il voulait manger.

« Ce sera prêt le temps de sortir Makkachin, lui dit-elle.

— Où est Vicchan ? Je peux le promener en même temps », proposa Viktor alors que sa véritable question était plutôt : _Où est votre fils ? M’en voudriez-vous beaucoup si je me distrayais de ma crise existentielle en apprenant par cœur les contours de son corps ?_

Hiroko lui adressa un de ces sourires qui faisaient remonter en lui des souvenirs parfaitement imaginaires d’affection maternelle.

« Mon Yuuri… »

Viktor eut un étrange coup au cœur, une vague consternation à l’idée d’avoir peut-être parlé à voix haute, un pincement d’intérêt douloureux comme une courbature.

« … l’a pris avec lui au studio de Minako-senpai, Vicchan s’ennuie de lui, ces derniers temps.

— Il travaille avec Minako ?

— Il donne des cours le matin », répondit Hiroko avec un sourire attendri, comme si son fils en demi-pointe devant une classe d’élèves plus ou moins intéressés était le cadeau légèrement cabossé que vous offrait un enfant de cinq ans.

Elle tapota l’épaule de Viktor, lui lança un joyeux « Itterasshai ! » avant de s’éloigner vers la cuisine. 

« Ittekimasu », répondit Viktor.

La matinée s’écoula dans une bizarre léthargie. Il erra dans Hasetsu, entrant dans toutes les boutiques et achetant toutes les spécialités culinaires transportables possibles, toutes sortes de souvenirs à ramener à Saint-Pétersbourg. Après un énième tour du faux château-ninja, il descendit les marches, retraversa le pont, s’assit sur un banc et poussa un soupir. C’est en levant les yeux qu’il vit quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas encore remarqué, alors qu’il était passé là tant de fois déjà : un panneau annonçant un « Ice Castle » un peu plus loin. Il déchiffra péniblement les katana qui décrivait une « sukeitoringu », une patinoire devina-t-il avec une boule désagréable dans la gorge et des picotements dans les doigts. Il se leva d’un coup. Makkachin dressa les oreilles et l’imita beaucoup plus lentement.

« On rentre, Makkachin », chantonna Viktor.

Son chien lui lécha la main et, oh, qu’il n’aimait pas ce sentiment d’être pathétique.

« Peut-être que Vicchan sera rentré et que tu pourras jouer avec lui ! Moi j’irai dans le onsen, et peut-être que cette fois le bel oiseau sera là ! »

Et peut-être que Viktor réussirait à le capturer durant les quelques jours qui lui restaient, un peu de sexe le distrairait, et on s’amusait toujours avec les danseurs.

Vicchan était là, mais c’était Minako qui l’avait ramené, lui dit Mari avant de s’éloigner rapidement. Viktor alla se morfondre dans le onsen, avant de se dire qu’il n’avait qu’à guetter le retour de Yuuri ce soir-là. Il avait toujours aimé le jeu de séduction, que ce soit de façon platonique avec son public, ses fans, les journalistes, ou de façon sexuelle. L’idée d’apprendre à connaître quelqu’un de nouveau, de savoir ce qui  le ferait réagir, comment lui donner du plaisir, le ranimait.

Il sortit du onsen, prit son téléphone et vit qu’il avait un nouveau message de Chris dont il n’avait pas de nouvelles depuis son départ de Russie.  


**Alors, ces vacances ? ;)  
** _Chris, 17h24_

  
« Mmmmmmh », fit Viktor en s’essuyant.

  
**le onsen est top, jamais aussi bien mangé de ma vie, makkachin s’est fait un ami**  
_17h48_

 

 **OMG Viktor je t’ai pas envoyé là pour te faire engraisser par papa et maman katsuki  
** _Chris, 17h49_

 **COMMENT ÇA SE PASSE AVEC YUURI  
** _Chris, 17h50_

  **il me fait la gueule parce que je lui ai pas dit que tu venais  
**_Chris, 17h50_

 **on est loin du temps où il m’admirait trop pour ça ah la la  
** _Chris, 17h51_

 

 _Oh_ , songea Viktor alors que le monde se montrait sous un nouveau jour.

Il retourna se changer dans sa chambre, puis descendit dans la grande salle. Makkachin l’accueillit en battant de la queue, sans bouger. ViKtor ne lui en voulait pas, étant donné que Vicchan dormait entre ses pattes. Viktor jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge, il était 18 h 35. Il repéra rapidement Minako qui avait déjà ouvert une bouteille de saké. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers elle.

« Bonsoiiiir ! »

Il s’agenouilla devant la table et appuya la tête sur les mains.

« Vik-tor », dit Minako en haussant les sourcils.

Viktor élargit son sourire.

« Dis-moi, si à cette heure d’aucun voulait mettre la main sur un certain Yuuri Katsuki, où faudrait-il aller ? »

Minako changea à peine d’expression ; elle renifla, but un coup et imita la position de Viktor.

« Aaaah, quelle bonne questioooon, dit-elle, mais si d’aucun réfléchissait un instant, il pourrait peut-être trouver la réponse par lui-même, non ?

— Mmh, ce ne serait pas très gentil de la part de cette personne de forcer une honorable danseuse à trahir son… »

Collègue, faillit dit Viktor avant qu’un autre mot lui vienne plus naturellement :

« …élève préféré. »

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Se pourrait-il qu’on le trouve à une patinoire ? »

Minako le regarda longuement, puis esquissa un sourire qui n’était pas forcément gentil. Elle leva son verre en guise de salut et le vida. Viktor hocha la tête et s’écarta de la table. Il fit un clin d’œil à Minako, alla caresser Makkachin, puis sortit de Yutopia.

Il referma son manteau, l’air s’était rafraîchi. Il prit la direction de la patinoire d’un pas vif.

_La fuite est finie, Yuuri Katsuki._


	3. Chapitre 2

Yuuri n’avait jamais eu l’ambition de se faire connaître sur Youtube.

Pendant la grossesse de Yuuko, qui avait été interdite de patinage, puis presque de bouger, Yuuri l’avait distraite en recréant les chorégraphies des grandes figures du patinage artistique. Viktor d’abord, bien sûr, en souvenir de leurs rêves d’enfance, mais aussi tous les autres. Yuuko le filmait parce que c’était utile pour qu’il repère ses erreurs. Lorsqu’il avait maîtrisé son premier programme, celui du n°1 américain de l’époque, Yuuko avait dit : « Oh ! On devrait la mettre en ligne ! Tu veux bien ? »

 _Yuri on Ice_ était née.

Cinq ans plus tard, il avait exécuté une vingtaine de programmes, autant de vidéos pédagogiques expliquant leurs différentes difficultés, et la chaîne rapportait une surprenante quantité d’argent qu’il partageait avec Yuuko, qui s’occupait entièrement de monter et gérer le contenu.

C’était grâce à _Yuri on Ice_ qu’il avait rencontré Phichit, avant qu’il devienne champion de Thaïlande, et que Chris l’avait recontacté, lorsque des gens avaient twitté la vidéo de Yuuri exécutant le programme court de son premier Grand Prix. Ils étaient chacun venus à Yutopia entre deux saisons de patinage, à des moments différents, et Yuuri s’était senti incroyablement honoré, et embarrassé, que ces deux champions désirent passer du temps avec lui. L’onsen de ses parents n’y était pas pour rien, Chris et Phichit étaient repartis détendus et reposés. Phichit avait insisté pour faire une vidéo, mais Chris était resté bizarrement discret, ce qui avait été inattendu. Il avait apprécié le calme de Hasetsu, l’accueil des parents de Yuuri, et la disponibilité de Ice Castle. « C’est égoïste, avait-il dit, mais j’aimerais revenir ici et être aussi tranquille, et si les fans savent où je suis…   »

Fichu Chris. _Je t’envoie un ami_ , avait-il dit.

Yuuri savait, d’un point de vue objectif, que Viktor et Chris étaient amis. Mais c’était comme si le Chris qui connaissait Viktor et le Chris qui connaissait Yuuri étaient deux personnes différentes. Jamais n’aurait-il imaginé que Viktor devienne soudain accessible. Ça, c’était un rêve auquel il avait depuis longtemps renoncé.

Il en voulait à Chris de lui forcer la main.

Comment pouvait-il rencontrer Viktor Nikiforov, cinq fois champion du monde, son idole, alors que dans son rêve d’enfance ils se retrouvaient en égaux sur la glace ? Lui, Katsuki Yuuri, petit professeur de patinage et de danse, aidant au onsen de ses parents ?

Minako lui avait strictement interdit de dormir au studio, mais personne ne pouvait l’empêcher de rester le plus tard possible à la patinoire, ni de rentrer lorsque tout était calme et noir au onsen. Le deuxième soir, il avait failli passer la nuit dehors tellement tout le monde s’était couché tard. Il avait entrouvert la porte et Vicchan était tout de suite venu le voir, suivi de Makkachin, ce qui avait lui donné des palpitations. Mari l’avait trouvé sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine avec les deux chiens. Elle avait haussé les sourcils jusqu’au milieu de son crâne.

« T’es un peu pathétique, tu le sais ?

— Chut, avait marmonné Yuuri, la tête cachée dans les bras.

— Ils sont tellement soûls que tu pourrais traverser la salle à poil, personne s’en rendrait compte. »

Mais voir Viktor de ses yeux, dans la salle de restaurant de ses parents, entouré des habitués, était aussi inacceptable que d’être vu lui.

Mari avait allumé une cigarette, en faisait bien attention à ce que la fumée ne vienne pas vers lui. Elle avait toujours plus pris soin des poumons de Yuuri que des siens, parce que : « C’est toi le danseur professionnel ».

Adossée au mur, elle avait inspiré une longue bouffée, puis dit :

« Je ne le déteste pas, ton Viktor. »

Yuuri avait lâché un gémissement entre ses mains.

« Je ne veux pas savoir », avait-il couiné avant d’ajouter : « Ce n’est pas mon Viktor.  »

Mari n’avait pas fait d’autre commentaire mais lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu’à ce que leur mère vienne demander de l’aide pour remettre tout le monde dans son lit. Yuuri avait attendu que Viktor soit bien enfermé dans sa chambre avant de s’occuper de leur père et Minako.

La tentation avait failli être trop forte. Il avait tenu bon.

Viktor ne restait qu’une semaine. Il pouvait l’éviter. Il pouvait empêcher son fantasme de se briser sur la réalité.  


*  


Takeshi rejoignit Yuuko qui installait les caméras pendant que Yuuri s’échauffait sur la glace. Ce soir-là, ils tournaient la dernière répétition du programme de Chris Giacometti ; plus tôt que prévu, étant donné que Yuuri passait deux fois plus de temps à la patinoire, un temps déjà conséquent en temps normal.

Takeshi passa le bras autour de la taille de Yuuko. En silence, ils regardèrent Yuuri tourner, esquisser quelques pas. Il n’y avait pas de musique, mais ses lèvres bougeaient doucement.

« D’un point de vue difficulté technique, ce sera sa plus belle performance, dit Yuuko d’un ton joyeux.

— Katsuki Yuuri, poussé par la rage, commenta Takeshi, amusé. Je vais appeler la baby-sitter pour savoir si tout va bien.  »

Takeshi embrassa Yuuko sur la tête, jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Yuuri puis s’éloigna. Les filles étaient interdites de patinoire les soirs où elles avaient maternelle le lendemain ; ceux où Yuuri et Yuuko bouclaient un tournage, ou parfois la dernière répétition, étaient d’ordinaire une exception, ce programme étant l’exception de l’exception. Yuuri avait refusé que les petites assistent à cette performance, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné la thématique très sensuelle. Même s’ils étaient tous résignés au fait qu’elles verraient la vidéo de toute façon, il aurait été difficile pour Yuuri de se donner à fond sous les yeux de trois fillettes de cinq ans.

 Takeshi fit un tour rapide des vestiaires puis rejoignit l’entrée. Quelqu’un était devant la porte vitrée. Il s’approcha, prêt à rappeler qu’ils étaient fermés, lorsque la couleur inhabituelle des cheveux de l’homme l’arrêta net.

« Oh non », marmonna-t-il.

C’était à prévoir. C’était même certain que cela arriverait.

Viktor Nikiforov releva soudain la tête, croisa son regard et sourit.

 _Urgh_ , songea Takeshi, qui avait mangé du Nikiforov à toutes les sauces à cause de Yuuko et Yuuri, qui reconnaissait volontiers ses qualités de patineur mais ne supportait pas son aura factice de sex symbol. Pendant un court instant, il se dit qu’il tournerait le dos à Nikiforov, qu’il repartirait aux vestiaires, qu’il le laisserait poireauter là comme un idiot. Mais ce ne serait que repousser l’inévitable.

Et il manquait à Takeshi une certaine forme de culot, celui de refuser à Viktor Nikiforov l’entrée d’une patinoire.

Il demanda mentalement pardon à Yuuri et sortit les clefs de sa poche.

Nikiforov attendit qu’il déverrouille puis ouvrit la porte sans aucun signe d’impatience, et entra sans une hésitation.

« Merci », dit-il à Takeshi avec la bienveillance condescendante d’un empereur envers ses sujets.

Il n’attendit pas de réponse et prit directement la direction de la passerelle.

Takeshi poussa un profond soupir et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il envoya un message à la baby-sitter plutôt que d’appeler. Il y aurait probablement du dommage collatéral à gérer.

Ceci fait, il se précipita à son tour à la passerelle.

Nikiforov était debout devant la barrière. Concentrés sur leur tache, ni Yuuri ni Yuuko ne l’avait remarqué. Takeshi hésita, puis se rapprocha. Nikiforov n’eut pas l’air de se rendre compte de sa présence. Takeshi regarda Yuuri, dans son justaucorps marron et turquoise, qui s’élançait jusqu’au centre de la glace. Il essaya de l’observer comme le ferait un inconnu, quelqu’un qui ne savait pas combien il travaillait, tout ce qu’il avait donné au patinage, et tout ce qu’il avait perdu. Mais c’était impossible, bien sûr, de juger Yuuri comme s’il ne connaissait pas son histoire.

Que voyait Viktor Nikiforov, légende du patinage, alors que Yuuri prenait sa pose de départ ? Takeshi l’observa, mais son visage ne révélait rien qu’une profonde concentration. Takeshi se laissa alors entraîner par l’enchaînement de Yuuri, dont il n’avait vu que des bouts jusqu’ici, et se surprit à serrer les poings de stress à chaque partie technique et… Oh, une triple boucle piquée ! Il se réceptionna parfaitement et enchaîna sans une hésitation. Takeshi se retint de justesse de crier. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Viktor dont le profil était toujours attentif, mais sans émotion.

Puis juste avant la fin, il se tourna vers Takeshi.

« Il me faudrait des patins, s’il vous plaît. »

Takeshi croisa les bras.

« Il n’a pas le niveau technique d’un grand compétiteur, dit-il, les dents serrées, mais il danse mieux que quiconque. »

Nikiforov le regarda comme s’il ne comprenait pas – ce qui était possible, l’accent anglais de Takeshi avait toujours fait pleurer ses professeurs – puis dit lentement, avec un sourire :

« Oui, c’est pour ça qu’il me faut des patins. »

Takeshi plissa les yeux. Enfin, il hocha la tête et descendit l’escalier.

« Je chausse du 44, lui dit Nikiforov.

— Je sais », marmonna Takeshi en japonais.

Ce n’était que l’une des nombreuses informations inutiles qu’il avait retenues sur lui. Il sortit une paire après avoir rapidement vérifié qu’elles étaient en bon état.

« Ce ne sont pas des patins faits pour l’artistique, prévint-il, mais ils sont bien affûtés.

— Ils feront l’affaire.  »

Nikiforov enfila les patins et prit la direction de la glace comme s’il marchait dans des baskets. Takeshi se passa une main sur le visage, et lui emboîta le pas.  


*  
  
« Tu as réussi la triple boucle piquée ! cria Yuuko. Yuuri ! Bravo ! »

Yuuri se rapprocha d’elle, le souffle court, mais les joues rouges de plaisir.

« À tous les coups, je vais la rater quand il faudra filmer pour de vrai.

— Non, tu l’as faite une fois, tu peux la refaire. »

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing contre l’épaule.

« C’était super sexy ! D’où tu sortais tout ça ? »

Yuuri se frotta la nuque.

« Je n’ai fait que copier Chris !

— Non, non, non, c’était beaucoup plus subtil, beaucoup plus sexy, je… »

Yuuko s’interrompit et inspira vivement. Yuuri fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il… ? »

Une main sur la bouche, elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Yuuri qui se retourna.

Il n’avait pas ses lunettes, et ce n’était qu’une silhouette floue qui glissait vers lui, mais Yuuri aurait reconnu Viktor Nikiforov au bruit de ses patins sur la glace. La distance entre eux, bizarrement, ne semblait pas se réduire beaucoup. De très loin, Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il patinait à reculons, très vite, et au fur et à mesure que Viktor se rapprochait. S’en rendre compte n’arrangea rien, oui, oui, c’était la meilleure idée qu’il ait jamais eu, il fallait qu’il maintienne cette distance, il fallait qu’il patine plus vite…

Viktor dit quelque chose en russe d’un ton à la fois surpris et content, répéta en anglais : « Tu es rapide ! »

Les mots rebondirent sur Yuuri. Puis Viktor, soudain, partit sur la droite, fit une boucle sur lui-même, et Yuuri ne le vit plus, mais… Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille, un corps derrière lui épousa sa surprise et sa vitesse à la perfection, prit sans une hésitation le contrôle de leurs mouvements, et Yuuri ralentissait et les mains se déplaçaient, un tour sur eux-mêmes et…

« Bonjour », dit Viktor Nikiforov, le visage si près du sien que Yuuri le voyait parfaitement.

[ ](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/post/166009435458/and-here-is-the-companion-piece-for-the-second)

Ils ralentirent jusqu’à s’arrêter.

« Bonjour », répondit Yuuri d’une voix étranglée. 

Viktor fit la moue.

« Yuuri Katsuki, est-ce que tu m’évitais ?

— Noooooooon ? fit Yuuri.

— Ce n’est pas _du tout_ l’impression que ça donne ! C’est terriblement vexant. J’ai tout un tas de questions à te poser, mais réponds d’abord à celle-là… »

Viktor pencha la tête. Yuuri faillit fermer les yeux pour échapper à l’intensité de son regard.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te connais pas ? Pourquoi n’étais-tu pas aux championnats du monde ? Qui est ton coach, et pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour corriger tes sauts, la réception de ta double boucle était…

— Il n’a pas de coach ! »

Viktor s’interrompit et redressa la tête. Yuuri en profita pour baisser la sienne et se forcer à respirer lentement, en comptant.

« Il n’a pas de coach, répéta Yuuko d’une voix que Yuuri n’entendait plus depuis longtemps, celle qui reprochait à Takeshi d’être trop brutal avec lui. Yuuri s’entraîne tout seul, il s’est formé tout seul. »

Si Yuuri avait été capable de parler, il aurait protesté, parce que Yuuko et Takeshi l’avaient beaucoup aidé, et Minako, et leur entraîneur d’enfance, avant qu’il prenne sa retraite. Mais pour le moment, il ne savait même pas comment il tenait sur ses patins.

« Tout seul », répéta Viktor d’une voix complètement différente

Il s’écarta de quelques glissement de patins, puis dit d’un ton agacé :

« Non, non, je ne peux rien faire avec ça ! »

Yuuri eut l’impression qu’on lui arrachait le cœur.

« Il me faut mes patins à moi, continua Viktor. Si je saute avec ces semelles de plomb, je vais me blesser. Tant pis pour ce soir, nous reviendrons demain, Yuuri ! Ah, montre-moi ce que tu as aux pieds ! »

Et Yuuri se remettait à peine de son malentendu que Viktor Nikiforov fut à genou devant lui, une main douce mais ferme sur sa cheville.

« Lève le pied. »

Le corps de Yuuri s’exécuta sans que son cerveau lui donne en la permission. Affolé, il regarda Yuuko, mais cette dernière était penchée, les doigts crispés sur la barrière, surveillant ce que faisait Viktor.

« Pas trop mal, dit ce dernier. Et la lame est bien affûtée.

— Je m’en occupe moi-même, déclara Yuuko. J’ai fait une formation spéciale patinage artistique.

— Excellent ! »

Il lâcha le pied de Yuuri, se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C’est important d’avoir du bon matériel, lui dit-il d’un ton sérieux.

— Oui », répondit Yuuri.

Viktor pencha la tête.

« Vas-tu rentrer avec moi ? Tu manques à Vicchan. »

Les joues de Yuuri le brûlaient. Il hocha la tête brièvement. Viktor sourit soudain, radieux et assassin.

« Parfait », dit-il, puis il posa le doigt sur la joue de Yuuri.

Avant d’avoir compris comment, Yuuri se retrouva plusieurs mètres en arrière. L’air surpris, Viktor avait toujours la main tendue.

« Vestiaires » marmonna Yuuri.

Il atteignit le rebord, enfila ses protections avec des doigts tremblants, s’attendant d’un instant à l’autre à sentir une pression sur ses épaules et ne sachant comment il réagirait alors que sa poitrine pesait si lourd. 

Mais il monta sur le rebord sans que rien ni personne ne l’en empêche, il atteignit les vestiaires, verrouilla la porte derrière lui et se glissa à terre lentement. Après un instant à regarder dans le vide, il replia les genoux, y appuya le front et inspira. Expira. Inspira.

*

Viktor regarda Yuuri disparaître dans les vestiaire. Il relâcha son souffle et quitta à son tour la glace. La jeune femme et l’employé qui l’avait aidé plus tôt le rejoignirent. Viktor leur sourit.

« Je vais remettre mes chaussures, dit-il. Est-ce que Yuuri risque de s’enfuir ?

— Non, répondit la jeune femme. Mais il aura peut-être besoin d’un peu de temps avant de sortir.

— Vous êtes ses amis, je présume ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Je suis Nishigori Yuuko, et voici mon mari, Nishigori Takeshi. Nous gérons la patinoire. »

Yuuko esquissa un petit sourire timide très inattendu après l’assurance qu’elle avait affichée plus tôt.

« C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi », répondit Viktor avec une parfaite sincérité, parce que toutes les personnes entourant quelqu’un comme Yuuri Katsuki étaient forcément intéressantes.

Après avoir récupéré ses chaussures, il s’assit sur le banc à l’entrée et attendit. Il signa une photo pour Yuuko et pour ses trois filles. Il consulta Instagram.

Lorsque Yuuko s’en alla délivrer leur baby-sitter, Viktor regarda Takeshi Nishigori d’un air interrogateur.

« Il n’y a pas d’autre sortie », lui dit-il.

Viktor poussa un long soupir et s’affaissa contre le mur. Il envisageait presque de répondre aux vingt messages de Chris exigeant des détails lorsque Yuuri fit enfin son apparition.

Ce n’était ni la nymphe irréelle du onsen, qui s’avançait, ni la créature sensuelle qui avait dansé le programme de Chris à la perfection. C’était un jeune homme à la frange inégale, collée au front, une paire de lunettes à demi-monture bleue sur le nez. Il avait les épaules rentrées, la nuque courbée, le pas hésitant. Viktor se sentait consterné, charmé, intrigué.

C’était perturbant.

Et exaltant.

Il marmonna quelque chose à Nishigori qui hocha la tête et fit un petit signe de la main.

« Au revoir, merci », dit poliment Viktor en japonais.

Dehors, il faisait un froid plus piquant qu’il ne s’y attendait, et le ciel était plombé. Yuuri esquissa quelques pas dans la rue en regardant Viktor du coin de l’œil. Viktor lui sourit.

« Alors tout le monde savait qui j’étais dès le début, hein ? »

Yuuri rentra tellement la tête dans les épaules que le col de son manteau lui cacha le nez.

« Oui… Désolé.

— Pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit ?

— Hum, tu avais l’air de vouloir rester anonyme, alors, euh, on a fait passer le message.

— Waouh !

— Désolé, répéta Yuuri d’un ton vraiment chagriné.

— Oh non, c’était gentil ! À part, bien entendu, le fait que tu m’évites pendant quatre jours _entiers_ alors que c’était clairement toi que Chris m’a envoyé voir, et qu’il a fallu que j’aille te chercher ! 

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi Chris voulait que… ! » s’exclama Yuuri avant de s’interrompre brutalement.

 Viktor haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne savais pas ? Mais c’est évident, non ? »

Yuuri le regarda enfin.

« C’est pour que l’on patine ensemble ! »

Cette réponse sembla prendre son compagnon de court. Yuuri se gratta la nuque.

« Pourquoi reproduisais-tu son programme libre ? demanda Viktor.

— Oh, euh. »

Yuuri détourna à nouveau la tête et contempla ses pieds. Viktor se retint difficilement de ne pas lui relever le menton. Il ne savait d’ailleurs pas pourquoi il s’en empêchait. Il allait s’exécuter lorsque Yuuri marmonna :

« On a une chaîne Youtube, avec Yuuko. Sur le patinage.

— Oooh, fit Viktor. Comment elle s’appelle ? »

Yuuri répondit si bas qu’il dut lui demander de répéter.

« Yuri on Ice. »

Viktor sortit tout de suite son téléphone, mais il l’avait à peine déverrouillé qu’une main d’une force surprenante se referma sur son poignet.

« Non ! cria Yuuri d’un air horrifié.

— Non ? » répéta Viktor, surpris.

Yuuri le lâcha et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

« C’est juste… c’est… Je ne suis pas… »

Il se tut et poussa une longue plainte dramatique contre ses paumes.

« Yuuri, dit Viktor d’un ton perplexe. Est-ce que tu es embarrassé ? »

Comme il ne réagissait pas, Viktor lui prit les poignets et le força à écarter les mains. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, toutes pleines de traces de doigts.

« Je viens de te voir patiner le programme libre de Chris avec exactement la même qualité artistique que lui, de quoi pourrais-tu être embarrassé ? »

Yuuri le regarda fixement, puis se libéra et retira ses lunettes. Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son manteau, souffla sur les verres et commença à les essuyer avec application. C’est alors que quelque chose de blanc se posa sur ses cheveux noirs, puis un deuxième, un troisième…

« Oh ! s'exclama Viktor. Il neige ! »

Yuuri releva le visage. Un flocon se posa sur son nez qu’il fronça.

« Mais on est en avril !

— Oh, ça arrive souvent à Saint-Petersbourg, dit Viktor.

— Les cerisiers vont perdre toutes leurs fleurs.

— Oh non ! Vite  !

— Hein ? »

Viktor lui prit la main et se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers Yutopia.

« Viktor ! On va tomber !

— Mais non ! Tu as un meilleur équilibre que ça, Yuuri ! »

Ils coururent pendant quelques minutes, puis arrivèrent dans la rue de Yutopia, où les cerisiers sur les trottoirs n’accumulaient pas encore de neige. Viktor  s’arrêta et lâcha Yuuri qui, surpris, se rattrapa à un arbre. Quelques pétales tombèrent sous le choc et se posèrent dans ses cheveux, à côté de plusieurs flocons. Viktor sortit son téléphone et le prit en photo. Ébloui par le flash, Yuuri se frotta les yeux. Viktor regarda la photo.

« Ah, parfait ! »

Il s’apprêtait à la poster sur Instagram avant de se rappeler qu’il était censé rester discret. Ça devenait ennuyeux, cette affaire. Mais, après tout, il venait de trouver Yuuri, peut-être n’était-il pas encore tout à fait prêt à le partager. Oui, cela pouvait attendre un peu. Quand il aurait plus de photos.

« J’avais peur de ne pas les voir une dernière fois », dit-il, les mains en visière, en admirant les cerisiers éclairés par les lampadaires.

Ils regardèrent la neige tomber en silence sur les fleurs, puis Viktor remarqua que Yuuri frissonnait.

« Tu as froid ! Vite, rentrons. 

— Ah, ça va, Viktor, si tu veux regarder encore…

— Non, non, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. »

Il lui reprit la main et l’entraîna à grands pas vers Yutopia. Yuuri, remarqua Viktor avec plaisir, resserra les doigts très fort autour des siens.

À Yutopia, Vicchan accueillit Yuuri avec une joie délirante, ce qui excita Makkachin qui d’ordinaire se contentait de se coller à Viktor en réclamant des caresses, mais qui se mit à couiner à son tour. Arrivèrent alors le reste des Katsuki, et Minako.

Aucun d’entre eux n’eut l’air surpris de les voir dans l’entrée en train de caresser les deux chiens.

Toshiya et Hiroko échangèrent quelques mots avec leur fils qui prit l’air embarrassé, puis traduisit à Viktor que Toshiya leur avait gardé quelque chose à manger. Puis Viktor vit Mari tendre des billets de banque à Minako, et ce fut tout. Il n’y eut pas de conversation sur ce changement d’identité soudain, pas de commentaire sur sa décision d’être anonyme. Toutefois, quelque chose avait changé : les Katsuki avaient toujours été accueillants, dès le début ils avaient traité Viktor comme un invité plutôt qu’un client. Mais soudain, en revenant avec Yuuri, il était devenu un membre de la famille. On l’entraîna dans la salle privée où les Katsuki mangeaient et se reposaient, il fut assis autour du kotatsu, entre Yuuri et Minako. La conversation se fit en anglais majoritairement, entrecoupé de japonais parce que celui de Toshiya restait très approximatif, et tourna autour de la journée de Yuuri, d’une élève prometteuse de Minako, de la neige soudaine, du temps qu’il faisait à Saint-Pétersbourg. Viktor était intégré à la conversation comme s’il avait toujours été là, mais elle ne tournait pas autour de lui.

C’était étrange, songea-t-il.

Bien au chaud sous le kotatsu, genou contre celui de Yuuri, il appuya les coudes sur la table et rit à l’imitation que faisait Mari d’un client habituel.

C’était étrange, mais tellement agréable.

*

Yuuri s’allongea dans son lit, éteignit la lumière et regarda le plafond. Il ouvrit la petite boîte en lui où il avait enfermé les événements de la soirée. Il les sortit un par un, se tourna sur le côté et se replia sur lui-même.

Viktor l’avait vu patiner. Viktor voulait patiner avec lui.

Viktor, à côté de lui, parlant avec le reste de sa famille.

Yuuri tourna la tête dans l’oreiller et le mordit de toutes ses forces. Il avait les joues brûlantes, un poids de joie délirante sur la poitrine.

Peut-être, songea-t-il, qu’après le départ de Viktor, ils continueraient à se parler, comme il le faisait avec Chris et Phichit.

Peut-être qu’ils s’échangeraient des mails.

Peut-être, peut-être même que Viktor accepterait de lui montrer une partie de son futur programme.

Yuuri cria dans son oreiller.

Vicchan sauta tout de suite sur le lit et se mit à lui lécher la nuque.

« Ah, ça chatouille, Vicchan ! »

En riant, Yuuri se retourna en faisant attention à ne pas le faire tomber.

« Je suis content, c’est tout », dit-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur le museau de son chien. Vicchan lui souffla son haleine de croquette dans la figure et lui donna un coup de langue sur le nez. Yuuri grimaça mais le laissa s’allonger de tout son long sur lui. Il enfouit les doigts dans sa fourrure et l’écouta respirer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre dimanche !

Yuuri s’était endormi tard et se leva avec un peu de difficulté quand son réveil sonna. Il s’extirpa de son lit, ouvrit à Vicchan qui fila au rez-de-chaussée, où ses parents le mettraient dehors. Lorsque Yuuri ouvrit les rideaux, la quantité de neige qui était tombée le fit cligner des yeux. Ce fut la vision du cerisier devant la fenêtre de sa chambre qui termina de le réveiller.

Il mit les mains sur ses joues qui s’étaient enflammées dès que le souvenir de Viktor lui était revenu. Il inspira profondément, puis alla se préparer. Lorsqu’il descendit, il entra directement dans la cuisine où son père lui avait mis son petit-déjeuner de côté.

« Est-ce tu veux que je dégage l’entrée avant de partir ? demanda-t-il.

— Ce serait gentil ! Ta mère est en train d’essuyer Vicchan qui est tout mouillé à cause de la neige. »

Yuuri mangea rapidement et repoussa la neige sur les côtés de l’allée, puis se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires. Il croisa Mari avant de ressortir.

« Oh, euh, hum, si… Si Viktor veut toujours, euh, me rejoindre à la patinoire, dit-il en évitant le regard de sa sœur, à partir de 18 h 30, c’est bon.

— Je lui dirai, répondit sa sœur en baillant. Urgh, la neige.

— Hum, j’y vais ! »

Son père cria « Bonne journée ! » depuis la cuisine et Mari lui fit signe de la main.

Yuuri arriva juste à temps pour ouvrir le studio aux élèves du matin. Comme le bar fermait à 2 heures, Minako ne reprenait le studio que l’après-midi, lorsque Yuuri enchaînait avec son travail à la patinoire où en fonction des jours, il donnait des cours à des petites classes, supervisait le club de patinage du collège d’à côté et surveillait les patineurs amateurs.

Son cœur battit plus vite à l’idée que Viktor le rejoigne à la fermeture. Il faudrait bien filmer le programme de Chris s’ils voulaient sortir la vidéo à temps, mais Yuuri avait si bien avancé ces derniers jours qu’ils pouvaient se permettre quelques soirs de relâche. Et puis, c’était Viktor.

Les élèves du matin arrivèrent. C’était un bon groupe, motivé, et deux d’entre eux présentaient un véritable potentiel, sans avoir l’arrogance de l’une de ses élèves de l’année précédente, qui à force de croire qu’elle en savait plus que lui, s’était gravement blessée. L’après-midi à la patinoire fut un peu plus difficile, il avait toujours du mal avec le groupe des collégiens qu’il fallait toujours recadrer dès le début, qui l’interrogeaient toujours sur Yuri on Ice. Les voir lui rappela pourquoi il avait toujours hésité à faire le programme de Chris. Ils seraient intenables une fois la vidéo sortie.

Le patinage n'était pas un sport très populaire, même s'ils avaient de plus en plus de monde ces dernières années. Le groupe de collégiens qui venait à Ice Castle était mixte et regroupait plusieurs établissements municipaux. La plupart arrêteraient de patiner sérieusement avant les examens d’entrée au lycée, et le seul doté d'un club était affilié à une autre patinoire plus proche et plus moderne. Il arrivait toutefois que certains élèves restent fidèles et reviennent en dilettante pour une leçon de temps en temps, avec des amis pour montrer leurs prouesses ou, bizarrement, un-e petit-e ami-e qu’il-elle tenait à présenter à Yuuri.

Et puis il y avait les rares obstinés : ceux qui s’accrochaient dans les compétitions, ceux qui rêvaient de médailles et qui pourtant refusaient d’aller à une patinoire plus réputée de Fukuoka. Dans le cas de Mori Takao et Matsuda Rika, ce pouvait simplement être une question financière, mais les parents de Sano Hikaru avaient largement les moyens de lui payer un coach digne de ce nom. Cette dernière année, Yuuri avait énormément travaillé sur ses sauts pour être capable de l’aider de son mieux sur le plan technique. Elle avait été bien placée dans le groupe féminin Junior l’année précédente, mais si elle voulait se démarquer, il faudrait qu’elle gagne plus de points avec ses sauts. Elle pouvait se placer sur le podium cette année, il en était certain, et à partir de là se faire sélectionner à l’international. Les deux autres avaient un peu plus de difficulté, toutefois ils travaillaient d’arrache-pied et Yuuri ne désespérait pas de les voir continuer à monter dans le classement. Ils avaient fait tellement de progrès.

Les collégiens l’occupèrent tellement qu’il n’eut pas trop le temps de songer à Viktor, de se demander ce qu’il faisait. À la fermeture, il aidait Yuuko à bien remettre les patins en place lorsque Viktor arriva d’un pas guilleret. Yuuko et Yuuri échangèrent un regard furtif, celui qui disait encore : _OMG, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV !_

Il attendit sagement que Yuuko et Yuuri aient terminé avant de saisir le poignet de Yuuri qui se figea.

« Mets tes patins ! »

Yuuri hocha la tête mécaniquement. Le temps de passer aux vestiaires privés, Viktor était déjà sur la glace à s’échauffer.

Yuuko était au bord à le regarder, les mains jointes en prière. Yuuri la comprenait tout à fait. Viktor s’arrêta en le voyant et lui fit de grands signes.

« Yuuri ! Viens t’échauffer ! Je veux te montrer quelque chose, ajouta-t-il lorsque Yuuri le rejoignit. Je vais faire quelques figures, tu penses pouvoir m’imiter ?

— Je n’ai pas, je ne suis pas, bredouilla Yuuri.

— Rien de compliqué », promit Viktor, la tête penchée.

Yuuri hocha la tête, parce que de toute façon, comment dire non à Viktor Nikiforov ?

« Ok, dit Viktor lorsqu’ils furent échauffés, ça commence comme ça. »

Il prit la pose de début de son programme libre de deux ans plus tôt. Yuuri hésita, puis l’imita. Viktor hocha la tête et enchaîna la série de cinq mouvements suivants.

« Tu peux le faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Embarrassé, Yuuri hocha la tête et s’exécuta. Heureusement, son corps savait d’instinct ce qu’il avait à faire. Viktor le regarda arriver près de lui avec un sourire qui, bizarrement, n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Tu pourrais suivre mes mouvements, tu crois ? demanda-t-il.

— Je peux essayer ? dit Yuuri lentement.

— Oh, oh, est-ce que je peux filmer ? s’exclama Yuuko.

— Bien sûr ! lança Viktor dont le sourire continuait à inquiéter Yuuri.

— Merci ! 

— Allez Yuuri, on recommence depuis le début et tu essaies de suivre mon enchaînement, ce n’est pas grave si tu as un temps de retard. »

Yuuri hocha la tête. Le tout début du programme était surtout composé d’attitudes et de quelques pirouette, le premier saut n’arrivait pas très vite et Viktor comprendrait, sûrement, que Yuuri n’aurait pas la même maîtrise technique que lui. Il ne savait pas où Viktor voulait en venir, mais peu importait : l’idée de patiner auprès de son idole avait de quoi tourner la tête. Peut-être pouvait-il lui exprimer tout ce que… Toute sa gratitude, au moins, lui montrer que même s’il ne faisait plus de compétition, il avait continué à s’améliorer. La veille, Viktor avait bien aimé le programme de Chris, alors… Yuuri voulait qu’il le regarde, et qu’il apprécie, même un peu… Non, beaucoup. Yuuri voulait que Viktor le regarde et lui dise qu’il n’avait pas perdu son temps.

« 1, 2, 3 ! »

Yuuri fit mine de surveiller Viktor du coin de l’œil et de le suivre, restant très légèrement décalé pour donner l’impression qu’il lui fallait un temps pour copier.

 

[ ](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/post/166116502648/illustration-for-the-3rd-chapter-of-les-ailes-dans)

Il n’était plus très loin du saut, Yuuri avait assez d’élan pour tenter l’enchaînement de boucles, en triple plutôt que quadriple bien sûr, mais… Oui ! Première triple, deuxième double, puis le lien vers le petit Aigle… Il jeta un coup d’œil à Viktor et…

Se rendit compte qu’il était seul. Il perdit tout de suite contenance, baissa les bras et tourna sur lui-même. Viktor était là où Yuuri avait fait le premier saut, les bras croisés.

Yuuri se cacha le visage dans les mains et se laissa ralentir. Très vite, il sentit qu’on lui prenait les poignets pour les écarter.

« Alooors, tu connais au moins un de mes programmes, dit Viktor. Au moins. Franchement, j’avais oublié que c’était un petit Aigle, ensuite, je croyais que c’était un grand, probablement parce qu’un grand aurait été mieux choisi, je me le suis rappelé quand je t’ai vu le faire. Yuuri. »

Yuuri voulait s’allonger et coller les joues à la patinoire.

« Si tu connais au moins un de mes programmes, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi, sur toute ta chaîne, il n’y en a pas un seul  ?

— Hum », dit Yuuri.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Yuuko qui leva les mains en l’air.

« Yuuri ? » répéta Viktor.

Yuuri fit un petit tour sur lui-même, sans trop savoir pourquoi, sinon que son cœur battait très fort. Lorsqu’il termina sa révolution face à Viktor et qu’il leva les yeux vers lui, Viktor le regardait d’un air indéchiffrable, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il murmura quelque chose en russe, puis d’un coup de patin se rapprocha de Yuuri. Ce dernier eut à nouveau ce sentiment d’irréel, de voir Viktor Nikiforov arriver ainsi vers lui de cet air si intense. Yuuri tient bon, réussit à ne pas reculer, même lorsqu’il fut si proche que l’on pouvait craindre la collision.

Viktor s’arrêta, encore une fois, si près de lui que le souffle de Yuuri aurait fait danser ses cheveux s’il ne l’avait pas retenu.

« Tu as une vidéo à faire, je crois, dit Viktor. Je vous ai interrompus hier soir. »

Il frôla les cheveux de Yuuri qui se mit à respirer tout doucement.

« Ce n’est pas urgent », dit-il d’une voix étranglée.

Il voulait patiner avec ViKtor. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Mais Viktor s’éloigna soudain, et Yuuri retrouva son souffle, alors qu'il serait mort asphyxié le sourire aux lèvres.

« Si, termines-en avec Chris. Après, je veux que tu te consacres à moi seul. 

— Oh. »

Yuuri regarda Viktor rejoindre le bord de la patinoire, enfiler ses protections et se diriger vers les vestiaires. Juste avant d’y entrer, il se retourna et lança :

« J’espère que tu feras aussi bien qu’hier. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, Yuuri ! »

Yuuri se sentit s’empourprer. Il mit les mains sur les joues comme pour s’empêcher de brûler, puis inspira profondément.

Viktor voulait le voir patiner. Yuuri lui montrerait le meilleur de lui-même.

 

*

Lorsque Viktor prit son poste à la passerelle, Yuuri s’était changé. Il avait l’air d’attendre que Yuuko termine de régler quelque chose. Yuuri leva la tête vers lui, alors Viktor lui fit un grand signe de la main. Yuuri y répondit avec un petit temps de retard, puis Yuuko dit quelques mots, il lui confia ses lunettes et alla se placer au centre de la patinoire. Nishigori arriva à cet instant et s’accouda à la barrière, près de Viktor.

« Mes filles vont me détester, dit-il. Je les ai privées ce soir de la représentation de Yuuri, et de Viktor Nikiforov.

— C’est méchant, répondit Viktor sans lâcher Yuuri des yeux.

— Elles auraient été intenables. Mais on ne pourra pas y couper.

— Je leur donnerai une leçon individuelle. Oh, dit Viktor, il y a de la musique ! Hier, il a patiné sans musique.

— Au début, on n’avait pas de très bon matériel, alors c’était plus facile qu’il patine sans le son et que Yuuko rajoute la musique après. Mais il ne veut pas qu’on croie qu’il triche avec le rythme, alors dès que ça a été possible, il a recommencé à patiner avec le son. Mais il travaille sans.

— Il a réussi à me le faire oublier, hier, murmura Viktor avant d’ajouter plus fort : Leurs vidéos sont très regardées.

— Mmmh. Elles sont vraiment rentables depuis deux ans. Yuuko ne travaille plus que le matin à la patinoire, Yuuri est toujours à plein temps entre le studio de Minako-sensei et l’après-midi ici, mais c’est parce qu’il a besoin d’être occupé, et qu’il se retrouverait de toute façon à travailler au onsen. Je ne peux pas le prouver, mais depuis que la chaîne a décollé, nous avons eu un regain de clientèle. Il arrive que des gens viennent même d'ailleurs rien que pour se faire donner une leçon par Yuuri. Il y a eu des Américains, une fois, qui l'avait inclus dans leurs vacances comme si c'était une activité touristique.

— Pourquoi, demanda Viktor, est-ce qu’il n’est pas sur le circuit compétitif ?  »

Nishigori garda le silence. Ils regardèrent Yuuri terminer son programme. Il tint la pose de fin un court instant, puis Viktor se mit à applaudir à tout rompre. Yuuri se tourna vers lui et lui fit un tout petit signe de la main avant de se précipiter vers Yuuko comme si elle était le Kiss and Cry.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Viktor.

Nishigori s’écarta de la rambarde.

« C’est son histoire, dit-il , c’est à lui de la raconter.   »

 

*

« Yuuri ! »

Yuuri se retourna vers Viktor qui s’avançait en sautillant presque. C’était… bizarre. Et toujours merveilleux.

« C’était superbe, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Demain, on travaillera sur la réception de ta double et ta triple boucle, c’est presque parfait, et il ne te manque presque rien pour changer ton double axel en triple.

— Tra… travailler ? »

Viktor lui décocha un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne vais quand même pas te regarder patiner sans rien faire. À quelle heure ouvre la patinoire ? Il faut que nous soyons là avant l’arrivée des ama… Oh ! Mieux ! »

Viktor se retourna soudain vers Yuuko.

« Est-ce qu’il est possible de la privatiser ?

— La patinoire ? dit Yuuko, l’air aussi ahuri que se sentait Yuuri, ce qui était bizarrement réconfortant.

— Je sais, c’est un peu de la dernière minute, je me contenterais de la matinée, nous pouvons commencer tôt, et reprendre en soirée…

— Je… vais voir avec Takeshi. »

Yuuko se retourna d’air songeur et s’éloigna. Viktor reporta son attention sur Yuuri.

« Tes séquences de pas sont magnifiques.

— Euh, ce n’est pas, elles ne sont pas…

— Magnifiques, reprit Viktor. Il faut faire quelque chose pour tes sauts, tu as une très bonne maîtrise de la cinétique pendant tes pirouettes, il n’y a aucune raison que tu sois si hésitant. Nous verrons ça demain. Est-ce que tu es fatigué ?

— Un peu », répondit Yuuri en se raccrochant à une question simple.

Viktor hocha la tête.

« Ça ne m’étonne pas, après un tel programme. »

Il sourit à nouveau à Yuuri, qui enferma ce sourire, comme tous les autres, dans une petite boîte en lui où les ressortir quand il en aurait besoin.

« Tu m’as donné envie de patiner, dit Viktor d’un ton étrange.

— Tu peux ! s’empressa de répondre Yuuri. Je fermerai la patinoire, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, je le fais souvent ! »

Viktor le regarda avec un petit sourire et Yuuri se sentit mortifié, mais déterminé. Il était frustré de ce moment sur la glace un peu plus tôt, il voulait voir Viktor patiner pour de vrai, et c’était l’occasion d’une vie.

« Mmmh, d’accord. Quand nous serons seuls, j’aurai quelque chose à te montrer. En échange… »

 _Son nouveau programme_  ? se demanda Yuuri avec excitation.

« … tu exécuteras un de mes programmes », acheva-t-il.

Yuuri sursauta.

« Quoi ?

— Je suis blessé dans mon égo, Yuuuuri ! Tu as dû faire tous les patineurs et toutes les patineuses du monde, sauf moi ! Les gens doivent se demander si tu ne m’aimes pas !

— Si ! s’exclama Yuuri, horrifié. Ce n’est pas ça ! C’est juste que… ! »

 _Est-ce que tu vas vraiment dire_ _à Viktor Nikiforov…_

« … c’est trop personnel ! »

_Apparemment oui._

Yuuri se sentit mortifié, encore.

« Personnel ? » demanda Viktor d’un ton intéressé.

Yuuri baissa la tête et marmonna :

« Ce n’est rien de surprenant, j’ai beaucoup d’admiration pour, pour toi, comme tout le monde, et…

— Mais tu admires Chris, et Stéphane, et Cao, et Surya, et Michelle, et Yuna, fit remarquer Viktor. Tu les as tous patinés.

— Hum », fit Yuuri.

Il fut sauvé par la porte de la patinoire qui claqua. Yuuko revenait vers eux.

« C’est d’accord, lança-t-elle, à une condition, c’est qu’on puisse filmer un peu votre séance.

— Yuuko-chan !

— Adjugé ! Mais à partir de la deuxième moitié de matinée seulement. Il va nous falloir un peu d’intimité au début, hein, Yuuri ? »

Yuuko haussa les sourcils et Yuuri fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, parce que de toute façon, il n’avait rien à dire.

« Je fermerai, Yuuko-chan. Takeshi et toi vous pouvez y aller, si tu veux. Viktor voudrait patiner.

— Oh… »

Yuuko prit l’air terriblement envieux et Yuuri se sentit coupable, soudain ; ils étaient tous les deux fans de Viktor, et il l’avait complètement monopolisé, et…

Mais Viktor avait dit qu’il lui montrerait quelque chose quand ils seraient seuls.

Mais Yuuko avait le droit de voir patiner Viktor, elle aussi.

« J’en profiterai demain », dit-elle enfin avec un sourire.

Elle était plus courageuse que lui. Yuuri se serait enchaîné quelque part.

« J’ai promis une démonstration à vos trois filles, intervint Viktor joyeusement.

— Elles seront ravies », dit Yuuko.

Elle leur dit au revoir, puis Viktor alla remettre ses patins. Sa fatigue envolée, Yuuri le regarda s’élancer sur la glace, tourner en rond quelques minutes pour s’échauffer un peu. Yuuri s’en serait contenté, il aurait passé la nuit à regarder Viktor glisser sans aucune fioriture. Mais il s’arrêta soudain, puis prit une pose. Yuuri  se mordit le bout des doigts. Est-ce que Viktor allait lui montrer son futur programme ? Est-ce qu’il serait la première personne au monde à le voir ?

Viktor avait la tête baissée, le dos légèrement courbé, les bras arrondis vers l’avant. Il en déploya un, puis deux, lentement, se retourna comme une créature qui se réveille, puis continua dans cette lancée, lente au début, mais la sensation de grâce et de légèreté prenait vite le pas. Yuuri le regarda avec de grands yeux avides. Viktor s’arrêta soudain.

« Là, une première arabesque, je pense, dit-il d’un ton songeur, associée à une boucle piquée. Mmmh. »

Il se tourna vers Yuuri et haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

« C’est en progression.

— C’est l’un de tes programmes de cette année ? » demanda Yuuri en essayant d’avoir l’air le plus dégagé possible.

Viktor se tapota le menton.

« C’est une bonne question ! Ah, je sais ! »

Il reprit les premiers pas,

« Là, c’est le début, elle est calme, seule, détendue… puis ! Surprise ! »

Viktor se retourna d’un coup vers Yuuri.

« Un sursaut ! Comment ? »

Yuuri écarquille les yeux. Viktor le regardait d’un air tellement attentif, qu’il lâcha soudain :

« Un, un flip ! Non, une boucle piquée ?

— Bonne réponse ! Les deux  ! Combien de tours  ?

— Hum, triple flip, double boucle piquée ?

— Presque ! Triple flip, triple boucle piquée ! »

 _Il est merveilleux_ , songea Yuuri avec de grands yeux.

« Non, non, non », dit soudain Viktor

Il fit mine de prendre son élan, mais ne sauta pas, ce qui était sensé vu son peu d’échauffement. Yuuri ressentit tout de même un peu de regret.

« Triple flip, quadruple boucle piquée ! »

Yuuri se mordit à nouveau les doigts. Il pria avec ferveur qu’il verrait le début de ce programme en entier, avec les sauts, avant le départ de Viktor. Il n’avait plus que vingt-quatre heures, se rappela-t-il, dévasté. Il avait perdu tant de temps à éviter son rêve alors qu’il aurait pu en profiter bien plus tôt, bien plus longtemps.

« Parce que le public saura tout de suite que tu es sérieux, déclara Viktor, mais il faut savoir se faire désirer, alors il doit attendre pour le quadruple flip. D’accord ? »

Yuuri hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« D’accord.

— Mais nous n’avons pas réussi à résoudre notre problème, Yuuri. Qui la surprend ? Ami ? Ennemi ? Inconnu ? »

Viktor tourna sur lui-même, l’index sur la bouche.

« C’est important pour la suite ! Ami ? Ennemi ? Inconnu ?

— Hum, inconnu ? proposa Yuuri avec hésitation. Un inconnu que, qu’elle apprend à connaître ? Qui devient un ami ? »

Viktor s’arrêta face à lui, les jambes écartées légèrement en retrait.

« Ça me plaît », déclara-t-il.

Yuuri se sentit sourire, une chaleur dans la poitrine. Ils se regardèrent pendant un temps infini, puis Viktor donna un coup de patin et le rejoignit.

« J’ai faim ! Rentrons.

— Déjà ? ne put s’empêcher de dire Yuuri avant de pincer les lèvres d’embarras.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Yuuri ! Nous nous rattraperons. »

Viktor rejoignit le banc et défit ses patins, que Yuuri se dépêcha de lui prendre.

« Je vais les essuyer ! » lança-t-il avant de se précipiter à la remise où se trouvaient les chiffons.

Il portait les patins de Viktor. C’étaient ses patins d’entraînement, d’accord, mais c’était aussi important, sinon plus, que ceux avec lesquels il avait gagné des médailles. Les patins de Viktor !

Yuuri les essuya avec soin et les tendit d’un geste d’adorateur. Viktor lui sourit.

« Allons-y, si tu es prêt. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Viktor s’exclama d’envie devant une baraque à ramen, alors Yuuri se laissa entraîner au comptoir et servit d’interprète. Viktor fut absolument ravi de cette expérience et tint à se prendre en photo avec le propriétaire qui le laissa faire avec plaisir, puis avec Yuuri, puis tous les trois.

« Il est tard », dit Viktor lorsqu’ils reprirent leur route.

La veille, Viktor lui avait pris la main. Peut-être à cause de ça, Yuuri sursautait un peu chaque fois que son bras frôlait le sien, même si ce n’était que le tissu de leur manteau.

« Tu crois que tes parents accepteraient quand même que nous allions au onsen ? continua Viktor.

— Bien sûr, répondit Yuuri, les horaires ne sont que pour les clients. »

Viktor lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis referma d’un coup le bras autour du sien.

« Dépêchons-nous, alors ! Je veux ma source chaude, Yuuri ! »


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Viktor regarda Yuuri entrer dans l’eau d’un œil intéressé. Peut-être parce que Yuuri se sentait observé, il ne retrouva pas sa Nymphe : ce n’était que Yuuri Katsuki entrant un peu maladroitement dans l’eau. Toutefois, dire « ce n’était que » était tomber dans un piège, car Yuuri Katsuki était une multitude de choses, que Viktor n’avait qu’aperçues et qu’il avait hâte de décortiquer petit à petit.

Sauf que, soupira-t-il intérieurement, ses doigts le démangeaient toujours de caresser, sa bouche de savourer, et Viktor ne touchait pas aux fans. Pour tout plein de bonnes raisons : la pieuse, celle qui parlait d’éthique ; l’égoïste, parce que Viktor n’était pas désireux de descendre de son piédestal ; la fausse, par respect de lui-même ; la vraie, parce qu’il l’avait fait une fois lorsqu’il était jeune et naïf et qu’on ne se remettait pas de son premier ego brisé.

Et Yuuri était, indéniablement, un fan. De la catégorie de ceux qui adoraient de loin, ce qui était… À la fois agaçant et mignon, et Viktor espérait que ça lui passerait vite. Il fallait qu’il demande à Chris comment il s’y était pris. Il fallait qu’il réponde à Chris aussi, à un moment.

Mais Yuuri n’était pas seulement un fan, c’était aussi un patineur, un patineur que Viktor aurait dû retrouver sur la glace, en compétition, qu’il aurait pu admirer depuis les gradins du championnat du monde ou du Grand Prix, auquel il aurait parlé à l’échauffement, qu’il aurait séduit au banquet et romancé au gala. Viktor se sentait terriblement volé.

Et Yuuri ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il n’avait jamais filmé de programme de Viktor alors qu’il en connaissait au moins – au moins ! – un. Mais Yuuri était assis dans l’eau, l’air enfin détendu, malgré les petits coups d’œil en coin qu’il jetait à Viktor, et il avait prouvé qu’il était très, très rapide lorsqu’il souhaitait éviter quelque chose. Il voulait que Yuuri s’habitue à sa présence, qu’il cesse de bondir chaque fois que Viktor s’approchait d’un peu trop près. C’était possible, se dit-il en songeant au dîner de la veille, genou contre genou sous le kotatsu.

La thérapie de l’exposition était encore le plus efficace.

Il se donna une petite impulsion qui le rapprocha de Yuuri. Celui-ci ramena immédiatement les genoux contre sa poitrine, mais ce faisant, il réduisait sa mobilité, ce qui était parfait. Viktor ne le toucha pas tout de suite, il s’installa face lui, lui sourit, fit mine de se détendre, puis enfin, posa les mains avec délicatesse sur les genoux de Yuuri .

« Yuuri, dis-m’en un peu plus sur toi ! »

Yuuri lui jeta un regard par en-dessous qui avait quelque chose de terriblement séducteur, ce qui était parfaitement accidentel, oh désespoir.

« Je ne suis pas très intéressant… »

Viktor ne prit même pas la peine de relever.

« Depuis quand fais-tu de la danse ? Du patin ?

— Euh, depuis que je suis tout petit ? Minako-sensei était amie avec ma mère lorsqu’elles étaient au lycée.

— Et comment t’es-tu mis au patin ? »

Yuuri baissa les yeux vers l’eau qui coulait entre ses cuisses.

« Minako-sensei a dit que ça m’aiderait à travailler mon équilibre.

— Et tu travailles dans son studio depuis longtemps ? »

Petit à petit, Viktor réussit à lui arracher les détails d’une vie qui paraissait simple si l’on ne regardait pas à quel point Yuuri était compliqué. Surtout, sa vie tournait autour du patinage, d’un entraînement rigoureux, sans qu’il semble lui-même le remarquer. Ou peut-être était-ce tellement naturel pour lui que cela lui semblait normal. Comme un compétiteur, songea Viktor.

« Et sinon il n’y a personne dans ta vie ? » demanda Viktor sans plus se retenir.

Il fallait qu’il sache s’il marchait sur des plates-bandes, et s’il était possible, peut-être de les faire siennes. Non, se corrigea-t-il, on avait dit qu’on ne touchait pas à Yuuri. Non, se corrigea-t-il à nouveau, on avait dit qu’on ne touchait pas aux fans, mais Yuuri n’était pas qu’un fan. Viktor n’avait pas encore résolu le problème, mais il ne doutait pas que cela lui viendrait à un moment ou un autre.

Yuuri le regarda sans avoir l’air de comprendre.

« Une amoureuse ? Un amoureux ? Quelqu’un qui occupe une place particulière dans ton coeur ? »

Incroyable, s’émerveilla Viktor en se retrouvant face à une pile de rochers.

« Je, euh, je vais voir si Makkachin et Vicchan n’ont pas fait de bêtises ! » cria Yuuri d’une voix légèrement suraiguë, depuis la porte du bâtiment.

Il disparut à l’intérieur et Viktor s’enfonça dans l’eau avec un profond soupir.

« Et après une série de pirouettes, le bel oiseau s’envole », murmura-t-il.

C’était à creuser.

 

*

Yuuri au réveil, songea Viktor avec ravissement et consternation, était absolument adorable. Il avait descendu l’escalier d’un pas mécanique, échangé quelques mots marmonnés avec sa mère qui lui avait tapoté la tête et tenté de lui remettre les cheveux en place. Puis il avait regardé Viktor d’un air presque surpris, plissé les yeux et remarmonné quelque chose.

« Sou ka », avait répondit sa mère avant d’ajouter quelque chose que Viktor n’avait pas compris.

Yuuri avait fait un petit signe de la main à Viktor puis s’était dirigé vers la cuisine en baillant.

« Il a toujours eu du mal à se réveiller, dit Hiroko, une main sur la joue. Mais il s’est toujours levé tôt.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Viktor.

— Cet enfant est d’une obstination ! »

Comme chaque fois qu’elle parlait de son fils, c’était avec une affection débordante mélangée à une profonde perplexité. Ce devait être étrange, songea Viktor d’être traité comme une créature mystérieuse dans son propre foyer.

Enfin, ce n’était pas comme s'il pouvait comparer.

Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d’entrée, Yuuri avait l’air d’être revenu dans le monde réel. Ils dirent au revoir à Vicchan et Makkachin, puis prirent la direction de la patinoire. Le soleil commençait à se lever et colorait la mer de rose et vert. Viktor chercha une excuse pour prendre la main de Yuuri, parce qu’un tel paysage méritait d’être vu par un couple émerveillé.

« C’est tellement joli ! s’exclama-t-il. 

— D’habitude, je fais ce trajet en joggant », dit Yuuri d’un ton absent.

Victor songea à ce que sa mère avait dit, sur son obstination, sur ses levers matinaux malgré sa difficulté à se réveiller.

« Tu t’entraînes dur. Je suis impressionné.

— Ah… Euh, ce n’est… »

Viktor lui prit la main – parce que pourquoi s’embarrasser d’excuses, après tout – et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts. Yuuri s’empourpra jusqu’aux oreilles.

« Lorsqu’on reçoit un compliment, dit Viktor, on sourit avec grâce et on dit simplement merci. »

Lilia le lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne, mais le plus gros problème de Viktor avait surtout été d’accepter les compliments avec un minimum de gratitude plutôt que d’évidence.

« Me… merci », dit Yuuri.

Il se mordit la lèvre au lieu de sourire. C’était un début, et Viktor se retrouva légèrement hypnotisé par les marques de dents qui ornèrent un court instant la chair délicate avant de s’effacer.

Il baissa la main sans lâcher celle de Yuuri, mais fit l’expérience de desserrer les doigts. Yuuri, immédiatement, resserra sa prise à lui. Viktor sentit une chaleur inhabituelle lui emplir la poitrine. _Est-ce que tu me vois ? Est-ce que tu sens mon pouls battre au creux de ma main ?_

Ils traversèrent le pont tandis que Yuuri lui montrait différents lieux de sa main libre en lui racontant les histoires locales, les bêtises de Vicchan, le graffiti qui datait de la période rebelle de Mari, des petits bouts de vie qui parlaient de Yuuri sans parler vraiment de lui.

Ils arrivèrent à la patinoire où Viktor dut lâcher la main de Yuuri pour qu’il ouvre la porte.

« Échauffe-toi bien, dit Viktor, n’oublie pas qu’avant tout, tu dois me montrer un de mes programmes. »

Yuuri lui jeta ce regard par en-dessous qu’il commençait à bien connaître.

« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir », dit Viktor avec un grand sourire.

 Yuuri ne répondit pas, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus déterminé dans son regard. Viktor sentit son sourire se faire plus sincère. Ils avaient deux heures avant l’arrivée des Nishigori et il avait l’intention d’en profiter au maximum.

Yuuri s’échauffa sur la glace dans un survêtement qui n’avait rien en commun avec le justaucorps de la veille. Viktor regretta un instant qu’il n’ait pas de costume, mais il était hors de question qu’il danse un programme de Viktor dans les couleurs de Chris. Viktor se sentait excité comme un enfant. Lorsque Yuuri, enfin, revint vers lui, Viktor lui demanda :

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas me montrer ? »

Yuuri croisa les bras derrière lui et baissa la tête.

«  _La F_ _ée des Lila_ s, dit-il. Techniquement, c’est celui que je réussis le mieux. »

Viktor se mit à rire.

« Ma première médaille d’or au Grand Prix Junior !  »

Yuuri se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis retira son sweatshirt et le posa sur le rebord. L’air frais de la patinoire lui donna la chair de poule, mais avant que Viktor puisse lui frotter les avant-bras, il se donna une impulsion et s’arrêta au milieu de la patinoire. Viktor appuya les coudes sur le rebord, la tête sur les mains, et attendit avec impatience que la musique commence avant de se rappeler qu’il n’y en aurait pas.

Yuuri prit la première position de l’enchaînement, esquissa le premier mouvement, puis s’arrêta soudain. Viktor se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

« Yuuri, qu’est-ce qui… »

Il s’interrompit en voyant son expression, quelque chose d’indéfinissable, gravé dans l’acier. Puis Yuuri ferma les yeux, ses traits doux baignés d’une paix absolue, baissa la tête et Viktor mit la main devant la bouche.

Ce n’était pas _La F_ _ée des Lilas_ , c’était _Stammi Vicino._

Viktor n’avait pas besoin de la musique, il la connaissait par cœur, il l’adorait et la détestait tour à tour, et chaque geste de Yuuri était une note de musique. C’était _Stammi Vicino_ et ça ne l’était pas ; les sauts trop complexes avaient été simplifiés, toutefois Yuuri avait remplacé les rotations manquantes par des pas de danse qui fluidifiaient l’enchaînement, il y avait une grâce dans ses combinaisons qui leur rendait toutes leurs émotions, mais surtout, surtout…

Yuuri souriait.

Son _Stammi Vicino_ n’était pas la supplique d’un cœur solitaire, c’était une déclaration d’amour, une invitation, des bras ouverts.

 _Partons ensemble, je suis pr_ _êt_ , souffla le soprano à l’oreille de Viktor tandis que Yuuri tournait sur lui-même comme s’il allait s’envoler.

Il s’arrêta, les yeux grand ouverts vers le ciel, les bras refermés sur un amant imaginaire, le souffle court et rapide d’une nuit passionnée, et Viktor ressentit soudain l’horreur du peu de temps qui leur restait.

Comment avait-il cru un seul instant qu’une journée lui suffirait ?

Yuuri relâcha lentement les bras mais refusait de baisser la tête, de le regarder. Viktor retira les protections de ses patins et s’élança sur la glace. Seulement, alors, Yuuri se retourna-t-il. Dans la vivacité de son geste se trouvait à nouveau la nymphe-oiseau prête à fuir. Viktor n’avait pas l’intention de lui en laisser l’occasion. Il l’attrapa par la main et l’attira contre lui, entremêla leurs doigts et appuya le front contre celui de Yuuri dont les yeux étaient immenses.

« Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri », murmura-t-il.

Yuuri était trop essoufflé pour répondre.

« Je vais vouloir tous les voir, tu le sais ? Je vais vouloir tous les voir et les montrer au reste du monde. »

Yuuri ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration, puis baissa la tête. Viktor lui prêta son épaule.

[ ](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/post/166174006448/and-a-lovely-hug-for-the-fourth-chapter-of-les)

Ils pourraient valser, songea-t-il, joue contre joue, tout doucement, en attendant que Yuuri se reprenne.

Il s’écoula quelques minutes, une éternité, quelques secondes, puis ils retournèrent au bord et Yuuri alla s’asseoir sur un banc avec une bouteille d’eau.

« Comme si c’était le Kiss and Cry ! » rit Viktor.

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui le ravit absolument.

« Récupère un peu, je vais m’échauffer, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

— Pour ton nouveau programme ? demanda Yuuri avec un petit sourire.

— Il faudra que tu sois impitoyable.

— D’accord », dit Yuuri sans grande conviction.

Viktor retourna vers la glace.

« Quand tes amis arriveront, nous passerons aux sauts !

— Aux sauts ?

— Je t’ai dit que je te ferais travailler les réceptions de tes boucles, et tu sauras faire un triple axel avant ce soir. Aussi ! J’imagine que tu as copié ton triple Salchow sur Chris ?

— Il me l’a appris quand il est venu.

— Ça se voit à la position de tes bras, ce sera aussi à changer. Allez ! »

Ils travaillèrent un peu sur la chorégraphie qu’esquissait Viktor, et les remarques de Yuuri, aussi hésitante que soit sa voix, étaient pertinentes quoique manquant d’ambition. À l’arrivée des Nishigori et leur trois filles, Viktor cessa immédiatement de travailler sur l’enchaînement et se laissa photographier et interviewer en souriant. Yuuko interdit à ses filles de mettre les photos en ligne tout de suite, car elle voulait que ce soit la chaîne Yuri en Ice qui annonce d’abord la présence de Viktor à Hasetsu. La bataille qui s’ensuivit fut quelque peu épique.

Puis Viktor, après s’être assuré que Yuuri avait suffisamment récupéré, entreprit de corriger ses sauts.

Il y prit un plaisir surprenant : Yuuri était le bon élève dont Yakov avait probablement toujours rêvé, attentif, obéissant, déterminé. Il comprenait rapidement ce qu’on lui demandait et surtout, il avait une endurance exceptionnelle. Après sa performance du matin, Viktor s’était attendu à ce qu’il soit trop fatigué pour réellement effectuer les sauts, mais ce fut Viktor qui dut le forcer à ralentir. Il avait lancé un peu par boutade sa remarque sur le triple axel, mais Yuuri le réussissait une fois sur trois dès le milieu de l’après-midi.

Yuuko était ravie de ses prises de vue et les abandonna peu après pour monter la vidéo, non sans prévenir qu’elle laisserait les petites mettre une photo sur le Twitter officiel de Yuri on Ice avant la fin d’après-midi. Il fallait vraiment que Viktor écrive à Chris. Il lui envoya une photo soigneusement sélectionnée parmi toutes celles que les petites avaient prises, où Viktor, à genoux devant Yuuri, changeait légèrement la position de ses patins. Il ne fut pas surpris de recevoir une réponse dans la demi-heure, malgré l’heure matinale en Suisse, ni de se faire copieusement insulter pour son silence ; Chris ajoutait : Q _u’est-ce que vous avez fait, tout ce temps, hein ?  
_

Viktor lui renvoya un simple smiley auquel Chris répondit qu’il lui ferait cracher les détails la prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient, ce qui devait être à un show à New York en juin.

Yuuri et lui rentrèrent enfin au onsen et profitèrent à nouveau de la source avant de manger. Viktor ne réussit pas à le convaincre qu’après une telle journée, il avait besoin d’un massage et que Viktor pourrait lui prêter ses mains. Paradoxalement, Yuuri était beaucoup moins farouche que ces deux derniers jours et ne s’écartait pas lorsque Viktor le touchait. Il était aussi étonnamment bavard, ou plutôt étonnamment curieux. Soudain, il avait des dizaines de questions à poser à Viktor sur Saint-Pétersbourg, sur son entraînement, sur des détails techniques de ses programmes. Ce n’était jamais des questions vraiment personnelles, mais Viktor se surprenait à y répondre longuement, ne serait-ce que pour que Yuuri continue à la regarder de cet air sérieux ou amusé, toujours attentif. Yakov, Georgi, Yuri, Chris et d’autres durent avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient car Viktor avait d’innombrables anecdotes et Yuuri une patience infinie.

La soirée était bien avancée et ils étaient tous les deux assis autour du kotatsu, genou contre genou, et un chien chacun sur les pieds, lorsque le téléphone de Viktor sonna.

« Ah ! C’est Yuri. Plisetsky », ajouta-t-il à l’intention de Yuuri qui hocha la tête.

Se demandant ce qu’il voulait, Viktor décrocha.

« Yuri ! Je te manque déjà  ?

— Tu es avec Yuuri de _Yuri on Ice_  ? hurla Yuri à un aigu défiant toute concurrence, prouvant que malgré les apparences, il n’avait pas du tout mué.

— Oh, tu le connais ? demanda Viktor, surpris mais heureux.

— Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ? QUAND EST SA PROCHAINE VIDÉO ? SUR QUOI ? »

Viktor écarta le téléphone de son oreille.

« Woh, dit-il à Yuuri. Tu as un fan ! »

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux, comme si le nombre combiné de ses fans ne suffisait pas à le faire vivre ou presque.

« Yuri Plisetsky regarde ma chaîne ?

— Non ! cria Yuri qui avait dû entendre. Enfin des fois ! Pas souvent !

— Il est probablement ta source principale de revenus, traduisit Viktor.

— Réponds à mes questions ! interrompit Yuri. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?

— Je suis en vacances ! Oh ! Ce qui me fait penser, Yuuri, tes parents sont couchés, tu crois ?

— Quoi ? fit Yuri.

— Pas toi !

— Non, il y avait match ce soir, alors papa doit toujours être dans la grande salle et maman est sûrement avec lui.

— Parfait ! Tiens, discutez, je reviens ! »

Viktor tendit le téléphone à Yuuri qui faillit le lâcher de surprise, et sortit de la pièce en l’entendant dire « Allô ? » d'un ton hésitant. Il regrettait presque de ne pas assister à la conversation.

 

*

Yuuri referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et lâcha un profond soupir. Sa discussion avec Yuri Plisetsky avait été épuisante. L’adolescent lui avait d’abord raccroché au nez, puis il avait rappelé dans la foulée en prétendant avait été coupé, puis il avait été extrêmement critique, avant de poser un millier de questions sur son entraînement, puis il avait exigé plus ou moins que Yuuri refasse son programme libre Junior, ce qui faisait beaucoup d’informations contradictoires.

Lorsque Viktor était revenu, Yuri avait exigé de lui parler, alors Yuuri lui avait tendu le téléphone et s’était éclipsé avec Vicchan pendant que Viktor se faisait, apparemment, tout aussi disputer que lui.

Voilà, songea Yuuri, c’est fini.

Il prit Vicchan dans ses bras. Son chien lui lécha les joues, et il se rendit compte qu’il pleurait.

« Oh, non », murmura-t-il.

Il avait passé la meilleure journée de sa vie. Elle s’était déroulée comme dans un rêve, une journée entière durant laquelle toute l’attention de Viktor Nikiforov avait été focalisée sur lui, mais aussi celle de l’étrange personne qu’il était au-delà du patinage, sincère, brutale… tactile, inattendue et à la fois tellement évidente. Il avait rallongé la journée autant que possible, égoïstement, avide de la moindre seconde qu’il pouvait grappiller en plus. Mais c’était terminé, Viktor s’en allait le lendemain. C’était cruel, de lui avoir donné le goût de ce qui aurait pu être, puis de le lui reprendre.

Il se changea mécaniquement et se cacha sous ses draps avec Vicchan au creux des bras.

Peut-être qu’ils resteraient en contact, peut-être que Viktor reviendrait l’année prochaine, peut-être que…

Peut-être que Viktor oublierait cette interlude de vacances.

Il ne devait pas trop en demander. Il avait déjà tant reçu.

Yuuri serra très fort les paupières et cacha la tête contre Vicchan.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il a deux chapitres rapprochés car je ne pourrai pas mettre le suivant avant vendredi !

Yuuri s’endormit tellement tard qu’il en était tôt, replié autour de son téléphone où il avait regardé toutes les vidéos des programmes de Viktor, puis il s’était perdu sur l’Instagram de Phichit, lequel lui avait envoyé un message outré plus tôt parce que Yuuri lui avait caché la présence du meilleur patineur de l’histoire chez lui. Sur le moment, Yuuri avait regretté que le reste du monde sache où se trouvait Viktor, avant de se rappeler que c’était sans importance, puisque le lendemain, Viktor ne serait plus là. Il finit par sombrer lorsque l’épuisement de la journée passée vainquit ses pensées chaotiques.

À son réveil, son téléphone n’avait plus de batterie et ses lunettes lui rentraient douloureusement dans la chair. Quelqu’un avait dû venir chercher Vicchan, car il était tout seul. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, puis se força à se lever pour brancher son téléphone. S’asseyant en tailleur, il le ralluma et vit qu’il était presque 11 h 30. Il relâcha son souffle et s’allongea par terre, les bras écartés.

Officiellement, les clients devaient quitter les lieux à 10 heures, officieusement ses parents adaptaient l’horaire en fonction de la demande et du nombre de chambres occupées. Mais Viktor avait un avion à prendre, et le seul vol qui lui permettait de rejoindre Saint-Pétersbourg partait vers 14 heures. Viktor était forcément déjà en route pour l’aéroport, sinon déjà sur place. Yuuri avait évité la séparation.

Il ne savait pas s’il était empli de soulagement ou de tristesse.

Il fit quelques étirements expérimentaux, ses courbatures étaient tout à fait supportables ; il passerait la journée à travailler ses sauts. Yuuko lui avait envoyé la copie des vidéos avec les instructions de Viktor.

Peut-être filmerait-il enfin un programme de Viktor, peut-être _La F_ _ée des Lilas_ , avec des sauts plus difficiles, pour montrer à Viktor qu’il avait bien profité de ses leçons ? Ou le prendrait-il mal ? Yuuri se cacha le visage sous les bras. Ce n’était pas la peine de s’emballer, il ne maîtrisait pas encore les sauts et Viktor avait autre chose à faire que de regarder ses vidéos.

Peut-être que Yuri Plisetsky la lui montrerait ?

Il commencerait par le programme libre de l’adolescent, il l’avait promis à un moment de cette conversation surréaliste la veille, au téléphone.

« Allez, debout », marmonna-t-il.

Il se redressa, se débarbouilla et enfila son survêtement. Il attraperait quelque chose dans la cuisine puis courrait jusqu’à la patinoire si ses parents n’avaient pas besoin de lui. Il descendit l’escalier en baillant et s’arrêta net lorsqu'il arriva en bas.

Viktor.

Viktor assis devant la table du salon privé, en train de taper un email sur son ordinateur portable. Yuuri se frotta les yeux.

« Viktor ? »

Celui-ci redressa la tête vers lui et lui décocha un sourire éclatant.

« Yuuri ! Tu devais être fatigué, il est midi, tu sais ! Tu n’as pas bien dormi ? Tu as des courbatures ? Tu aurais pu me dire bonne nuit avant d’aller te coucher, hier soir.

— Je… pardon », dit Yuuri.

Viktor lui fit signe de ne pas s’inquiéter.

« Si tu vas courir, tu pourras emmener Makkachin avec Vicchan et toi ? J’y suis déjà allé ce matin, mais je suis sûr qu’ils adoreraient une autre promenade. À ton retour, j’aurai quelques idées à te montrer pour un éventuel programme libre, et nous avons une musique à choisir ! »

Yuuri déglutit, hocha brièvement la tête, puis se précipita à l’accueil du onsen. Il ouvrit fiévreusement le registre à la page du jour. Là, consigné de la jolie écriture droite de sa mère, se trouvait la confirmation que Viktor avait, à un moment, rallongé son séjour d’une autre semaine. Non, réalisa-t-il, de deux autres semaines.

Yuuri avait les oreilles bourdonnantes.

_Il reste plus longtemps. Il a eu envie de rester plus longtemps. Avec moi ?_

Non, non, Viktor avait le droit de prendre des vacances, et le onsen était très reposant. Peu importait la raison : Viktor restait plus longtemps.

Il dut se passer de manger et partit directement courir avec les chiens. Il avait l’impression que s’il restait plus longtemps immobile, sans exutoire, son corps allait exploser d’une joie délirante.

À son retour, il mourait de faim. Il trouva Viktor là où il l’avait laissé, un casque audio sur les oreilles, l’air concentré. Il remonta dans sa chambre, se doucha et se changea, puis le rejoignit pour déjeuner.

« J’hésite entre plusieurs musiques, lui dit Viktor pendant qu’ils mangeaient. Il faudra que tu me donnes ton opinion. Surtout pour le programme libre, il n’y a pas vraiment de thématique pour le moment et je n’ai pas d’enchaînement particulier en tête, alors il y a de quoi créer quelque chose de neuf.

— Je n’ai jamais fait de chorégraphie », protesta Yuuri.

Il ne pouvait pas compter celles de ses élèves, ça n’avait rien à voir.

« Bien sûr que si, s’étonna Viktor. Rien que pour _Stammi Vicino_ , tu as retravaillé les sauts dont tu n’étais pas capable en les remplaçant par des composants artistiques qui collaient parfaitement au thème et à la musique, et tu l’as fait sur les autres programmes que tu as patinés, j’ai fait un comparatif hier soir après ton départ. »

Yuuri baissa les yeux et se frotta la nuque.

« Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec créer un programme entier.

— C’est un bon début, et il faut commencer quelque part. Tu connais et tu as étudié une multitude de chorégraphies différentes. Comme expérience, on ne peut demander mieux. Et j’aimerais… »

Viktor s’interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

 _Ne pose pas de question_ , songea Yuuri, son cœur un papillon affolé. _Ne lui demande pourquoi il fait tout_ _ça, ne lui demande pas ce qui se passe._

« La patinoire sera libre ce soir, n’est-ce pas ? Nous en profiterons pour travailler les éléments du programme court, d’abord. On reprendra les sauts demain, d’accord, Yuuri ? »

Yuuri profita de sa bouche pleine pour hocher la tête sans avoir à répondre. Il avait peur que sa voix le trahisse et demande ce que Viktor attendait de lui, exactement, parce que ce que Yuuri entendait, c’était que Viktor voulait qu’il aide à chorégraphier les programmes qu’il allait présenter en compétition.

Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Ce serait trop à supporter et Yuuri, déjà, ne savait pas comment il avait survécu à ces derniers jours.

 

*

Ce soir-là, alors qu’il rejoignait Viktor dans l’entrée, Minakolui fit signe de la rejoindre à la table où elle s’était installée pour boire. Appuyée sur les coudes, elle le regarda longuement, si longtemps que Yuuri crut qu’elle avait plus bu qu’elle n’en avait l’air et qu’elle avait oublié pourquoi elle l’avait appelé.

« Minako-sensei ?

— Ce n’est pas la peine de venir, demain matin, dit-elle soudain.

— Pardon ? »

Elle lui tapota la main.

« Je te donne des vacances, Yuuri. Profite. »

Yuuri sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Minako-sensei, je ne peux pas vous laiss… »

Elle leva un doigt et il se tut.

« J’ai dit, profite. Fais-moi ce plaisir. Patine tout ton soûl. Prends tout ce que Viktor te donnera, ok ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin et haussa les sourcils.

« Minako-sensei ! »

Elle éclata de rire et lui fit signe de partir.

« Vas-y, dépêche-toi, ne le fais pas attendre ! »

Yuuri tourna les talons et rejoignit Viktor en refusant de lui dire pourquoi il avait l’air d’une tomate.

 

*

Le lundi, Yuuko mit en ligne la vidéo de Viktor lui apprenant les sauts. D’après Phichit et elle, Internet avait « explosé », et Yuuri les croyait sur parole : après tout, c’était Viktor. Lui ne s’occupait pas du tout de l’aspect social de Yuri on Ice, la seule idée de regarder les commentaires lui donnait envie de jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre. Le mardi, Yuuko publia celle de Yuuri dansant le programme de Chris. Yuuri avait presque oublié son existence. Il reçut un message de Chris le lendemain, qui lui demandait si ça voulait dire qu’il avait fini de bouder (« Je ne boude pas  ! »), et lorsque les collégiens arrivèrent cet après-midi-là, Ando Kenichi, l’un de ses élèves habituels s’exclama en lui faisant signe :

« Katsuki-sensei ! Vous m’avez mis enceint ! Il faut m’épouser maintenant !

— Non, moi, Katsuki-sensei ! renchérit Kikuchi Yuusuke. Je prendrais bien soin de vous ! J’ai des meilleures notes que lui ! Un avenir !

— Qu’est-ce qu’ils disent ? demanda Viktor.

— Des bêtises », marmonna Yuuri.

Quelqu’un dut lui expliquer lorsque Yuuri avait le dos tourné, car Viktor se rapprocha de ses élèves sous prétexte de leur donner des conseils, puis attrapa Yuuri par les épaules et déclara dans un japonais hésitant :

« Désolé ! Yuuri est à moi ! »

Les collégiens crièrent : « Ooooooh ! », Ando : « Sensei ! J’ai le cœur brisé ! », et Yuuri fila vite fait à l’autre bout de la patinoire, Viktor sur les talons le rappelant en riant.

Ce soir-là, Yuuri donnait un cours à Mori, Matsuda et Sano. Il demanda d’abord à Viktor de ne pas se montrer pour ne pas les distraire, mais à leur arrivée, tous les trois se mirent à genoux pour avoir le droit de voir Viktor Nikiforov qui, de toute façon, ne l’avait pas écouté et s’était caché en régie comme un enfant puni parce qu’il voulait absolument assister au cours. Ce n’était que le début de l’année scolaire, les premières compétitions n’arrivaient pas avant l’été et les programmes n’étaient pas fixés, alors Yuuri, qui comprenait bien ce que signifiait la présence de _Viktor Nikiforov_ sur sa patinoire, le laissa perturber le cours, au moins en partie.

Viktor ne serait de toute façon pas là assez longtemps pour que cela ait un impact sur leur entraînement.

Il applaudit lorsque les trois adolescents lui montrèrent de quoi ils étaient capables, puis corrigea leurs erreurs avec une insouciance qui irrita Yuuri, avant qu’il en éprouve du remord. Bien sûr, Viktor à quatorze ans avait déjà une carrière internationale, et aujourd’hui il s’entraînait à côté de Yuri Plisetsky au talent déjà avéré et qui, s’il était correctement guidé, pourrait bien arriver à son niveau. Mori, Matsuda et Sano, malgré tous leurs efforts, devaient sembler bien négligeables. Peu importait : Yuuri croyait en eux. Ils n’étaient peut-être pas des petits génies russes, mais ils avaient leurs propres qualités, et Yuuri ferait tout son possible pour les aider à les développer.

Durant la dernière demi-heure, il reprit les rênes parce qu’il fallait quand même qu’ils discutent de leurs programmes, de leurs objectifs, et Yuuri avait un bilan de leur évolution à leur présenter. C’était important qu’ils n’oublient pas les enjeux de leur année, et peut-être que la présence de Viktor les motiverait. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne protesta pas.

« Écoutez bien votre coach », dit-il en souriant, comme s’il n’avait pas raconté à Yuuri combien il faisait souffrir Yakov Feltman, sans avoir l’air de se rendre compte qu’il devait être absolument insupportable.

Yuuri songea à ses élèves si sages en comparaison, même Matsuda qui avait tendance à faire plus qu’on ne lui demandait, et ressentit une profonde compassion pour l’homme qui entraînait Viktor depuis le début de sa carrière.

Viktor alla s’adosser à la barrière de la patinoire et Yuuri se força à se concentrer sur ses élèves, sans jamais oublier son spectateur. Heureusement, il savait que Viktor ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait, mais la langue du patinage était universelle et les démonstrations de Yuuri n’avaient pas besoin de traduction. Étaient-elles suffisantes ? Viktor aurait-il eu mieux à proposer ? Un meilleur coach aurait-il mieux développé leurs qualités, corrigé leurs défauts ?

Sano, Mori et Matsuda repartirent ravis de leur séance, tout excités. Yuuri espérait que cette motivation se maintiendrait.

Ce soir-là, sur le chemin du retour, Viktor garda un silence inhabituel. Il jetait de petits coups d’œil à Yuuri. Ce dernier, enfin, craqua :

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Tu es un bon entraîneur », répondit Viktor. 

Yuuri baissa les yeux et marmonna :

« Je fais de mon mieux.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as dit, mais ils t’écoutent. Et tu as tout de suite compris ce qui clochait avec la plus petite de tes élèves. J’ai oublié son nom.

— Matsuda Rika.

— Rika, c’est son prénom ? C’est joli. Elle s’est blessée, non ?

— L’année dernière, confirma Yuuri. C’est pour ça que…

— Oui, qu’elle a un problème de stabilité. Mais elle n’a pas peur de sauter, pourtant.

— Elle a combattu sa peur en reprenant très vite les sauts. Mais elle a beaucoup perdu en proprioception.  »

Viktor hocha la tête et ajouta  :

« Et l’autre, la grande, elle fait de la compétition internationale ?

— Cette année, s’entendit répondre Yuuri d’un ton ferme. Cette année, elle sera sélectionnée. »

Viktor sourit jusqu’aux oreilles, lui remonta doucement ses lunettes sur le nez puis lui prit soudain la main. Il balança leurs mains jointes d’avant en arrière.

« J’ai faim ! déclara-t-il. J’espère que Toshiya-san aura fait du poisson, j’ai envie de poisson ! »

Le sujet était clos, mais Yuuri garda au coin de son cœur la voix de Viktor comme une flamme qui le réchauffait : _Tu es un bon entraîneur._

 

_*_

Quarante-huit heures suffirent à ce que la révélation de la présence de Viktor ait un impact. Les fans arrivèrent de toute la région, et parfois de plus loin. La patinoire n’avait jamais vu autant de clientèle depuis des années, Yutopia était soudain complet (ce qui n’était, certes, pas difficile à faire, il n’y avait pas tant de chambres que ça) et Viktor ne circulait presque plus que dans les parties familiales. Yuuri comprenait ; Viktor Nikiforov, au Japon, en vacances, _accessible_ , c’était un événement unique, mais il en éprouvait quand même un certain ressentiment.

Viktor et lui allaient à la patinoire dès le matin, aux heures où elle n’était occupée ni par les scolaires, ni par les simples patineurs. Nishigori, comme Minako, lui avait donné sa semaine : Yuuko le remplaçait dans la plupart de ses tâches, sauf dans le cas de ses cours. Yuuri s’entraînait aux sauts sous l’œil attentif de Viktor, ou presque. Ce dernier se laissait volontiers distraire dès que ses fans se montraient et réclamaient une photo, un autographe, une pirouette dédicacée.

 La première fois, Yuuri dut avoir l’air un peu dépité, parce que Nishigori lui dit en lui tapant dans le dos :

« Ne t’en fais pas ! C’est l’attrait de la nouveauté, ils n’ont pas l’habitude de le voir. Tu restes leur chouchou.

— Ne sois pas bête, Takeshi », rétorqua Yuuko.

Yuuri hocha la tête. Yuuko comprenait qu’il n’y avait pas de comparaison entre Viktor et lui. Puis elle ajouta :

« Ce ne sont pas les fans, c’est Viktor, que Yuuri n’a pas envie de partager. »

Écarlate, Yuuri s’en alla exécuter son plus beau triple axel jusqu’ici, sous les cris enthousiastes des triplés. Cela eut le mérite de rappeler Viktor à lui, déçu d’avoir raté son saut. « Bien fait », se surprit à penser Yuuri avant de se frapper plusieurs fois les joues.

Le reste du temps, Viktor cherchait des musiques, écrivait des emails, jouait avec les chiens et se disputait avec des gens au téléphone.

Et le soir, après le dîner, ils s’installaient sur le canapé, ils discutaient de la chorégraphie des programmes, des chiens, de différences de culture, Yuuri lui apprenait un peu de japonais et Viktor lui rendait la pareille en russe… Et Yuuri lui dirait peut-être, un jour, qu’adolescent il avait appris le russe avec entêtement, dans l’espoir d’un jour le parler avec Viktor, surtout pour lire les articles en russe écrits sur lui. Toutefois, il s’était surtout concentré sur le déchiffrage écrit et il ne lui en restait pas grand-chose, aussi lorsque Viktor parlait au téléphone, c’était si vite que Yuuri ne comprenait rien sinon quelques mots isolés, majoritairement en rapport avec le patinage.

Mais ce que Yuuri préférait encore, c’était ces moments de silence où, même chacun faisant quelque chose de différent, ils étaient comme dans la même bulle, appuyés l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé, le souffle synchronisé.

Yuuri oubliait alors complètement que c’était _Viktor Nikiforov_ , assis à côté de lui, il n’y avait plus que cet homme étrange, affectueux, auquel Yuuri n’arrivait pas à coller d’étiquette, ni à ranger dans sa vie.

« Si tout s’arrête d’un coup, songea Yuuri, je serai quand même heureux. Jamais je n’aurais cru vivre des instants pareils. Si tout s’arrête d’un coup, ce n’est pas grave. »

C’était faux, bien sûr, maintenant qu’il avait goûté à la présence de Viktor, qu’il savait ce que c’était que de courir avec lui, patiner avec lui, maintenant qu’il savait combien il était gourmand, lève-tôt, enthousiaste pour tout. Oui, maintenant qu’il savait ce que c’était qu’avoir toute son attention, l’idée de la perdre était intolérable. Quelque chose de sombre lui grignotait le cœur, qui ressemblait moins à de la tristesse qu’à de la colère. Non, pire : du désir, et Yuuri s’était depuis longtemps conditionné à ne pas désirer ce qu’il ne pouvait obtenir.

 _Mais Viktor est l_ _à, il est resté, et il m’écoute et me pose des questions et me touche, alors pourquoi je ne peux pas le garder ?_ insistait la petite part sombre.

C’était une question de survie. Même si Viktor était tout à lui à cet instant, si Yuuri se laissait à croire que c’était durable, le jour où ce rêve s’effondrerait, il serait trop dur de se relever.

 

*

Les journalistes arrivèrent à la fin de la semaine.

Il y avait eu un ou deux paparazzi, qui devaient manquer de scandales de starlettes, et plusieurs bloggeurs qui avaient voulu interviewer Yuuri en même temps que Viktor par politesse. Yuuri s’était fait aussi discret que possible, mais c’était difficile quand on n’arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions. Viktor avait largement répondu pour eux deux.

Morooka Hisaishi et Yamazaki Akiko étaient arrivés avec un caméraman. « Oh, dit Viktor quand Yuuko lui demanda s’il était au courant, oui, c’est une demande de mes sponsors ! »

Cette fois, Yuuri avait bien attendu que l’interview soit en route avant de se glisser sur la patinoire pour s’échauffer. Il travaillait sur son triple flip lorsqu’après une chute, il entendit une voix masculine l’appeler. Il redressa la tête, plissa les yeux, puis se rapprocha du bord de la patinoire. C’était l’un des deux journalistes, Morooka. Yuuri le salua poliment.

« L’interview est terminée ? demanda-t-il.

— Yamazaki a pris la suite, répondit Morooka. Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions, Katsuki-san ?

— À moi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il voulait peut-être qu’il parle de Viktor.

« Je suis votre carrière depuis longtemps, dit Morooka.

— Vous regardez Yuri On Ice ? »

Yuuri avait du mal à se faire à tous ces gens qui ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle immédiat, qui connaissaient la chaîne et lui parlaient comme s’il était une célébrité. Et Morooka était un journaliste sportif reconnu, spécialisé dans le commentaire de patinage artistique. Yuuri l’avait vu à la télé !

« Plus longtemps que ça, j’étais fan quand vous étiez notre champion Junior. »

Yuuri se figea.

« Oh. Euh.

— J’étais très déçu que vous ne continuiez pas en Senior.

— Pardon », dit Yuuri avec un rire embarrassé.

Il planta ses patins plus profondément dans la glace.

« Je vous ai vu faire un triple axel, continua Morooka. Et là, c’était presque un triple flip. »

Morooka se pencha vers lui d’un air si intense que Yuuri recula pour que son visage redevienne flou.

« Katsuki-san, est-ce que vous reprenez la compétition ? »

La question le prit tellement par surprise qu’il resta là, à dévisager les contours flous du journaliste d’un air idiot.

« Non, répondit-il enfin, ce n’est pas du tout prévu.

— Pourquoi ? Vous pourriez », insista Morooka.

Ce fut, heureusement, le moment que Viktor choisit pour les interrompre.

« Yuuri ! Viens patiner avec moi pour la caméra ! »

Ce n’était pas le sauvetage dont il avait rêvé, mais il rejoignit Viktor avec soulagement. Yuuko serait ravie de la publicité pour Yuri On Ice. Dès qu’il le put, Yuuri récupéra ses lunettes, prétexta un travail à faire et s’échappa dans la partie réservée aux employés. Avec soulagement, il vit les journalistes repartir quelque temps après. Ce soir-là, Viktor le taquina sur sa timidité et Yuuri le laissa y croire.

Il n'avait pas voulu se retrouver à nouveau face à Morooka, Morooka et ses questions aberrantes, terrifiantes, auxquelles les réponses de Yuuri risquaient d’avoir un arrière-goût d’amertume.

 

*

Viktor termina l’enchaînement avec satisfaction. C’était bouclé, il y avait le nombre de sauts nécessaires, le nombre de figures parfait pour équilibrer, il était assez content de sa pirouette surprise vers la moitié. Bien sûr, il restait de petits détails à régler, mais dans l’ensemble, la chorégraphie était bonne. Il se retourna vers Yuuri et perdit son sourire.

Yuuri était appuyé à la barrière avec la tête penchée, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il avait l’air perdu dans ses pensées. Touché en plein cœur, Viktor s’allongea sur glace. Il s’écoula quelques interminables secondes, puis enfin il entendit :

« Viktor ? Viktor ! » 

Un bruit de patins et enfin, l’adorable visage de Yuuri qui n’avait pas pris le temps de retirer ses lunettes apparut au-dessus de lui.

« Viktor ? Que s’est-il passé ? Tu es blessé ? Tu as mal ?

— Affreusement. »

Il eut presque un remord à l’expression paniquée de Yuuri.

« Où ça ? »

Viktor lui prit la main et la posa contre son cœur.

« Là », répondit-il.

Yuuri le regarda sans ciller puis s’assit d’un coup sur la glace. Viktor garda sa main sans qu’il essaie de la lui reprendre, ce qui était parfait.

« Tu m’as fait peur !

— Ton indifférence envers mon cœur brisé me désole.

— Un cœur brisé ne t’empêche pas de patiner », rétorqua Yuuri.

Implacable. Viktor fit mine d’étouffer un cri d’horreur.

« Cruauté ! Tu ne m’aimes que pour mon patinage. Tu vas donc me quitter ! »

Il n’avait pas fallu tant de temps que ça, songea Viktor alors que Yuuri lui jetait un regard sceptique, pour que Yuuri se fasse à lui. Et si d’un côté il en était absolument ravi, de l’autre il regrettait un tout petit peu cette période de grâce où tout ce qu’il faisait était merveilleux à ses yeux.

«  Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes, marmonna Yuuri.

— La chorégraphie ne te plaît pas.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! »

On aurait pu le croire, vu les soirées qu’ils avaient passées à en parler. Enfin, Viktor en parlait surtout, et Yuuri y mettait de temps en temps son grain de sel, mais jusqu’ici ils n’en avaient exécuté que des bouts. C’était la première fois que Viktor tentait le produit fini. Sans lâcher la main de Yuuri, il se redressa et s’assit face à lui.

« Quelque chose te gêne. Je n’ai pas retenu ton attention.

— Ce n’est pas toi, protesta tout de suite Yuuri. C’est… »

Il s’interrompit. Viktor entremêla leurs doigts.

« Je t’ai vu avec tes élèves, dit-il. Dis-moi, Yuuri.  »

Un conflit intérieur épique se joua sur le visage de Yuuri, puis il lâcha d’un coup :

« Elle ne vole pas !

— Quoi ?

— La nymphe ! Ça n’a pas de sens ! L’enchaînement fait comme si, comme si les sauts étaient le moment où elle s’envole, non ? »

Viktor hocha la tête.

« Mais elle retombe presque tout de suite. Même si les sauts sont hauts, sont longs, le temps passé sur la glace est plus important que celui passé en l’air. Ça n’a pas de sens. 

— Certes, mais nous sommes malheureusement soumis à la gravité.

— Il faut inverser, alors. »

Yuuri, soudain, lui reprit sa main et se leva. Viktor se sentit très seul pendant la demi-seconde qui suivit, puis son attention se reporta sur l’air fiévreux de Yuuri.

« Le ciel, dit-il en faisant un large tour sur lui-même, c’est la glace. »

Viktor inspira vivement. Yuuri regarda vers le plafond.

« Et c’est lorsque nous sautons qu’elle touche terre, un court instant, avant de retourner dans les airs. »

Yuuri baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Il faut réduire les sauts ! Ils étouffent la performance.

— Réduire les sauts », répéta Viktor d’un ton un peu ahuri.

Réduire les sauts, disait Yuuri à quelqu’un dont la performance technique était le clou de la carrière. Ce fut comme s’il s’en rendit soudain compte : il agita les mains en panique.

« Ne m’écoute pas ! Je raconte n’importe quoi ! Tu sais mieux que… »

Viktor se leva d’un coup.

« Montre-moi, dit-il.

— Hum, quoi ?

— Montre-moi ce que tu ferais à ma place. »

Yuuri prit l’air hésitant. Viktor se rapprocha de lui et lui retira délicatement ses lunettes.

« Envole-toi, Yuuri. »

Viktor rejoignit la barrière et se retourna. Yuuri attendit d’être sûr qu’il le regarde.

Cela prit quelques figures, le temps d’oublier qu’il patinait devant Viktor, puis :

« Ah, te voilà, murmura Viktor. Te voilà, ma nymphe. »

 

 

[ ](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/post/166222557783/this-is-one-of-my-fav-drawings-for-this-project/)


	7. Chapitre Six

Viktor raccrocha avec ce sourire que Yuuri avait appris à détester, posa son téléphone sur la table basse et se tourna vers lui. Ces derniers jours, il passait beaucoup de temps au téléphone le soir, à parler avec un air serein légèrement crispé qui donnait l’envie à Yuuri de sortir de la pièce en attendant que le conflit soit résolu.

Viktor croisa son regard, Yuuri se figea et Viktor marqua une pause. Puis quelque chose se dénoua dans ses épaules et son expression se fit plus sincère. La gorge de Yuuri se desserra, mais son cœur battait toujours de façon toujours aussi irrégulière. Viktor se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis s’assit à côté de Yuuri.

« Aaaah, dit-il, maintenant j’ai envie d’aller me baigner.

— Tu peux, si tu veux, dit Yuuri.

— Après, peut-être », répondit Viktor d’un ton absent.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, il caressa la tête de Makkachin. Yuuri sentit quelque chose lui démanger les doigts, lui tirer sur les bras, quelque chose de nouveau et de terrifiant : il avait envie de le toucher. D’apporter du réconfort. Il regarda ses mains. Les gens qui l’entouraient savaient qu’il n’était pas très à l’aise quand on le touchait. Ils évitaient de le faire. Minako peut-être moins que les autres, mais il avait tellement l’habitude qu’elle déplace ses membres dans le cadre de la danse qu’il le remarquait à peine. Il était arrivé que des gens qu’il rencontre ne perçoivent pas le malaise de Yuuri, mais souvent, le fait que ce dernier ne les touche pas du tout en retour finissait par les mettre, eux, mal à l’aise, et la bouclier se reformait tout seul autour de lui.

Ça n’avait pas été le cas de Viktor. Il avait continué à toucher Yuuri, dans le cadre du patinage et de leur vie quotidienne, comme si tout était normal. Au début, Yuuri avait été sous le choc, non pas d’être touché aussi effrontément, mais d’être touché par _Viktor Nikiforov_. Lorsque cette information avait été digérée, il avait déjà été habitué à ce que son espace personnel soit complètement envahi. De toute façon, les paroles de Viktor étaient souvent plus excessives et perturbantes que ses bras autour des épaules de Yuuri.

Mais l’envie d’être celui qui touche, d’initier le contact, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. C’était donner son consentement quant à être touché lui-même, c’était autoriser plutôt que tolérer. C’était terrifiant et exaltant à la fois, comme cet instant où l’on était au faîte d’un saut et que s’amorçait la descente.

Comment les gens se touchaient-ils ? se demanda Yuuri.

Il tendit la main presque contre son gré, la regarda se poser sur l’épaule de Viktor qui tourna tout de suite la tête vers lui. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

« Hum », fit Yuuri, avant de tapoter l’épaule de Viktor en se sentant très, très bête.

Il allait se recroqueviller à l’autre bout du canapé lorsque le visage de Viktor s’illumina. L’instant d’après, Viktor le serrait dans ses bras.

« птичка моя », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Yuuri sentit un frisson le parcourir. _Mon petit oiseau ?_ se demanda-t-il, ne sachant s’il avait bien compris. Embarrassé mais déterminé, il passa à son tour les bras autour de Viktor. Ce dernier l’étreignit encore plus fort, à la limite d’en être douloureux. Mais Yuuri s’agrippa tout de même à son tee-shirt et attendit, en vain, que l’envie de s’éloigner le prenne à la gorge. Mais non, cela devenait plus agréable, malgré leur position de biais. Sans y réfléchir, Yuuri appuya la tête contre celle de Viktor, irrité par ses lunettes qui le gênaient, mais pas assez pour qu’il le lâche le temps de les retirer. Viktor remonta un bras, appuya la main sur sa nuque et bascula en arrière. Yuuri eut un instant de désorientation, puis se retrouva allongé sur lui de tout son long . Ses doigts étaient froids sur la nuque de Yuuri. Ce dernier tourna la tête, ses lunettes devenaient vraiment désagréable, mais son nez était tout près du cou de Viktor. Il sentait… bon, décida Yuuri. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ça sentait bon.

[ ](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/post/166361325981/drawing-for-chapter-6-of-les-ailes-dans-la-glace/)

Ce qui fit remonter à la surface une conversation qu’ils avaient eue deux jours plus tôt et à laquelle il avait refusé de réfléchir plus. Phichit lui avait dit en riant : « Tu verrais les rumeurs qui courent ! » ; quelles rumeurs, avait alors demandé Yuuri, et apparemment les gens sur Internet commençaient à se demander ce que Viktor faisait vraiment à Hasetsu et ce que Yuuri représentait vraiment pour lui, ce qui était ridicule, avait-il rétorqué à Phichit, parce que Viktor avait le droit d’être en vacances où il le voulait, que c’était une recommandation de Chris, et que rien de ce qui se passait avec Yuuri méritait de telles idées.

« Ben, c’est qu’il te touche beaucoup, en tout cas de ce que tu me dis, mais aussi sur les vidéos de Yuuko. Plus que ce qu’un entraînement le justifie. Ciao Ciao se comporte pas comme ça avec moi, je te peux te le dire ! Et ce serait grave bizarre sinon ! »

C’était juste sa façon d’être, avait voulu dire Yuuri, avant de s’interrompre, parce que ce n’était pas vrai. Il avait cherché dans sa mémoire, réfléchi très fort, n’était arrivé qu’à un seul résultat : Viktor ne touchait que lui.

« En tout cas, Viktor a annulé une interview et une apparition dans une émission pour rester à Hasetsu. Aussi, ses groupies de tous les genres pleurent parce qu’il n’accepte aucune invitation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Apparemment, c’est connu qu’il ne couche pas avec ses fans.

— Comment tu sais ça ? avait demandé Yuuri, rouge des pieds à la tête.

— Je me suis renseigné, avait répondu Phichit. Je t’aime beaucoup, Yuuri ! Je ne voulais pas que Viktor profite de toi. Même si c’est Viktor Nikiforov ! »

Yuuri s’était retrouvé avec ces informations : le comportement de Viktor avec lui était apparemment atypique, il avait prolongé ses vacances au détriment d’engagements importants et lesdites vacances n’étaient absolument pas reposantes, vu qu’il les passait à entraîner Yuuri, travailler sur ses programmes et se disputer avec des gens au téléphone. Comme ces éléments exigeaient de Yuuri qu’il croie que Viktor était resté pour : 1) Le patinage de Yuuri 2) Yuuri tout court, ce dernier avait décidé d’oublier cette conversation dès qu’il avait raccroché.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Il inspira à nouveau l’odeur de Viktor, savoura ses doigts frais sur sa nuque.

Ça pouvait être platonique, songea Yuuri, mais ça pouvait ne pas l’être non plus et pour la première fois, cette idée éveilla en lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’intérêt plutôt que de la consternation. Il sentit ses joues s’empourprer et voulut cacher son visage contre l’épaule de Viktor, se retrouva le bout du nez contre sa peau.

« Yuuri », dit Viktor.

Yuuri se figea et son cœur se mit à battre trop fort.

« Pourquoi tu n’as jamais fait de compétition ?  »

 

*

Viktor avait hésité à poser la question. C’était risquer de mettre à nouveau Yuuri sur la défensive après cet instant stupéfiant – magique ! – où il avait initié le contact pour la première fois. C’était risquer de briser leur étreinte.

Une main sur la nuque de Yuuri, l’autre en étoile dans son dos, il le sentit retenir son souffle lorsque Viktor prononça son nom, se figer lorsqu’il posa la question, puis relâcher sa respiration sans déployer les ailes et s’échapper.

Ce n’était pas, comprit Viktor, intrigué, la question à laquelle Yuuri s’était attendue.

Et celle-ci, qui avait tourmentée Viktor si longtemps depuis que Nishigori avait refusé d’y répondre, ne semblait en rien le perturber.

« J’avais commencé », dit Yuuri.

Le bout de son nez chatouillait agréablement la peau de Viktor qui, s’il s’écoutait, le serrerait fort à l’étouffer.

« Mais on avait des difficultés financières. Les onsen de la région étaient tous en train de fermer, on ne savait pas si le nôtre tiendrait le coup. Sans sponsor, la compétition coûte cher, je n’avais pas forcément d’avenir dans le patinage, alors ce n’était pas un risque à prendre. »

Viktor faillit lui demander de répéter, mais s’en chargea tout seul.

« Pas d’avenir dans le patinage ? »

Ce n’était pas tolérable. Il se redressa et Yuuri avec lui, il avait besoin de le regarder dans les yeux. Et puis avoir Yuuri à califourchon sur ses genoux était presque aussi satisfaisant que de le serrer contre lui. Victor mit la main sur sa joue, juste sous ses lunettes.

« Tu as été le champion national Junior trois années de suite avant de passer en Senior, Yuuri. »

Yuuri pencha la tête sans avoir l’air de comprendre.

« Je n’ai pas vraiment brillé sur la scène internationale. »

Viktor esquissa un sourire qu’il espérait pas trop crispé. Face à Yuuri, il avait cette tendance à perdre le contrôle de ses expression faciales.

« Tu as plusieurs médailles de bronze, deux d’argent. Ce n’est pas anodin. Yuuko m’a dit que vous n’aviez jamais eu de véritable coach.

— Je n’étais pas le seul dans cette situation.

— Tu étais le seul que Celestino Cialdini a démarché lors de ton premier, et unique, championnat national Senior. »

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment tu le sais  ? »

Son élève actuel, le champion thaïlandais, était apparemment ami avec Yuuri ; en milieu de semaine, il avait twitté avec beaucoup de points d’exclamation que Celestino lui avait dit que Yuuri aurait pu être son élève, et il l’avait adressé à Viktor. Ce dernier avait déjà pris sa décision, ça n’avait que confirmer qu’il était sur la bonne route.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ? » demanda Viktor sans répondre. 

Un pli se creusa entre les sourcils de Yuuri.

« Je te l’ai dit, mes parents avaient des difficultés financières. Il aurait fallu que je déménage aux États Unis et payer M. Cialdini en plus du matériel. Je ne pouvais pas leur demander un tel sacrifice. »

Viktor songea : « Quel gâchis », et peut-être deux semaines plus tôt, l’aurait-il dit à voix haute, sans hésiter. Il avait été « donné » au patinage lorsqu’il avait sept ans, il ne l’avait jamais regretté. Il ne le regrettait toujours pas. Mais alors que son premier, son seul amour, sans lequel il ne savait qui être, semblait se dérober sous ses patins, il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec ses médailles.

Yuuri n’avait peut-être que des médailles Junior, et il en aurait sûrement eu beaucoup d’autres, plus prestigieuse, s’il avait continué la compétition, mais il n’avait pas pour autant cessé le patinage, il en vivait, il avait fructifié son talent avec ses maigres moyens. Viktor ne connaissait pas de patineur aussi entouré, aussi couvert d’amour, de sa famille à ses amis, en passant par Minako et ses propres élèves. Yuuri, en peu de temps, lui avait ouvert les portes d’un monde inconnu, lui avait fait partager sa vie.

Était-ce mal, de vouloir lui rendre la pareille ?

Plus que jamais, Viktor voulait voir Yuuri applaudi par un public émerveillé, éclairé par les projecteurs d’une patinoire à taille olympique. À ses côtés sur un podium.

Son plan, échafaudé et mis en place cette dernière semaine, était décidément la meilleure idée qu’il ait jamais eue.

« Je prends une année sabbatique, déclara-t-il. Je vais m’installer ici et je vais être ton coach ! Il est temps que tu gagnes les médailles que tu mérites. »

Yuuri cligna lentement des paupières. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Viktor soutint son regard en souriant le plus possible.

« Quoi ? finit par dire Yuuri.

— Il faudra beaucoup travailler ta technique, mais vu ta discipline, ça ne devrait pas être trop pénible », continua Viktor.

Yuuri continua à le regarder de cet air étrangement fixe, puis il entrouvrit la bouche et…

« Non », dit-il.

Puis à nouveau :

« Non, non, non. »

Viktor n’avait plus les mains sur ses omoplates, alors il ne sentit pas ses ailes se déployer, mais le coussin du canapé s’enfonça soudain sous le poids de son élan et un instant plus tard, Yuuri était à la porte et les doigts de Viktor ne touchaient plus que du vide.

« Non, non, non, non, non », continuait à dire Yuuri.

Le temps que Viktor se redresse, il était sorti. Viktor l’entendit traverser le onsen en courant. Un coup de langue de Makkachin sur sa main le remit de son choc. Il se leva et se mit à courir à son tour.

« Yuuri ? Yuuri ! »

Mais la porte d’entrée de Yutopia claquait déjà. Viktor sortit sans se soucier de ses chaussures et courut jusqu’à la rue.

« Yuuri ! »

Il faisait nuit, il n’y avait déjà plus un bruit, même pas celui de la course de Yuuri, comme s’il s’était vraiment envolé.

« Yuuri ! »

Il entendit une porte derrière lui et se retourna vivement, au cas où il se serait trompé, au cas où Yuuri ne s’était pas enfui comme si Viktor lui avait… lui avait quoi ? Qu’avait-il dit ?

Mais c’était Minako.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

— Rien ! » répondit Viktor en levant les bras, comme si cela prouverait son innocence.

Que ce pincement au cœur était désagréable ! Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Yuuri s’enfuie comme ça. Il aurait dû, peut-être, vu le difficile début de leur relation, mais Viktor avait cru qu’ils avaient dépassé ce stade.

Yuuri l'avait touché !

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » corrigea-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Viktor scruta la nuit comme si elle pouvait lui rendre Yuuri d’un instant à l’autre.

« Qu’il faudrait travailler sa technique…

— Il le sait ça, dit Minako d’un ton impatient. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? »

Viktor fronça les sourcils.

« Je lui ai dit que je prenais une année sabbatique pour l’entraîner… »

Minako émit un son pas tout à fait humain, suivi de :

« Quoiiiiii ? Non !

— C’est ce qu’il a dit aussi ! s’exclama Viktor qui commençait à perdre patience. C’était censé être une bonne surprise !

— Tu as perdu la tête ? »

Il avait tellement entendu cette question cette semaine qu’il n’arrivait même plus à en ressentir de l’irritation. Il se tourna vers Minako.

« Pourquoi ?

— Viktor, tu es cinq fois champion du monde ! Une année sabbatique ? Pour entraîner Yuuri ? Ça n’a aucun sens !

— Tu insinues qu’entraîner Yuuri est une perte de temps ? demanda Viktor en ayant beaucoup de mal à garder son sourire. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça de ta part, Minako- _sensei_. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ne me parle pas de Yuuri, dit-elle. Pas à moi. C’est de ta faute s’il n’est pas danseur étoile, ou au moins premier danseur dans une prestigieuse compagnie de ballet ! »

Viktor ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Ma faute ? 

— Aaaaah ! » fit Minako en s’ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle se passa les mains sur la figure.

« Je ne le pensais pas. 

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Elle soupira.

« Je refuse d’avoir cette conversation sobre. Va chercher tes chaussures, je récupère mon sac. On va à Kachu.  »

Viktor ne voyait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas boire ici, où Yuuri pouvait revenir d’un instant à l’autre. Minako dut comprendre ce qui le faisait hésiter parce qu’elle haussa les sourcils.

« Si tu crois qu’il va réapparaître avant demain matin, tu rêves. »

Viktor scruta à nouveau la nuit, puis poussa le plus long soupir du monde. S’il ne pouvait avoir Yuuri, il aurait au moins des histoires sur lui. Et il avait terriblement besoin de comprendre son oiseau.

 

*

Minako avait monté le Kachu Snack Bar afin de l’occuper lorsque c’était calme au studio.

« Aussi, pour l’accès facile à l’alcool », déclara-t-elle en servant Viktor généreusement.

Ils trinquèrent et burent le premier verre d’un coup, puis Minako le servit à nouveau.

« J’adore Hasetsu, lui dit-elle. J’ai toujours su que j’y prendrais ma retraite.

— C’est comment ? demanda Viktor. La retraite. »

Minako pointa l’index vers lui.

« Tu es trop jeune, pour la retraite.

— Ce n’est pas ce que disent les journaux, marmonna Viktor avec un soupir tragique.

— Les journaux ! Comme s’ils savaient ce qu’ils racontent. Quoi, tes genoux te font mal ? Tes chevilles lâchent ? »

Viktor secoua la tête.

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu me parles de retraite ? À moins que tu aies envie d’autre chose ? »

Ce fut l’image de Yuuri sur la glace qui jaillit à cet instant, en train de sourire après un saut réussi, ce regard de joie pure qu’il avait adressé à Viktor. Il ne répondit pas.

« J’ai toujours su que je prendrais ma retraite ici, répéta alors Minako. L’idée d’ouvrir un bar me trottait dans la tête, parce que j’avais envie de changement, mais abandonner la danse était inacceptable. J’aurais pu démarrer ma compagnie de ballet, mais à Hasetsu, ce n’était pas facile. Et puis Hiroko a eu Yuuri. »

Viktor tendit l’oreille. Minako lâcha un petit rire.

« Tu aurais vu ce petit machin, sur ses petites jambes potelées, qui se trémoussait dès qu’il entendait la moindre note de musique. »

Viktor imaginait très bien, et cette image mentale allait l’achever.

« Il avait quoi, trois ans ? Hiroko lui montrait des vidéos de mes ballets, et il s’est mis à essayer de faire pareil. C’est là que je me suis dit : je veux un studio, je veux lui apprendre à danser, à lui et d’autres. Mais Yuuri… »

Minako termina son verre.

« Il a quelque chose de précieux : une volonté de fer, et la discipline qui va avec. Parfois, je me dis que j’aurais dû convaincre Hiroko et Toshiya de le mettre dans une véritable école de ballet, à Tokyo. Mais la danse, c’est un milieu cruel, et il a aussi toujours eu le cœur fragile, mon Yuuri. »

Alarmé, Viktor se redressa.

« Il est cardiaque ? »

Minako lui jeta un regard impatient.

« C’est une image.

— Oh. Coeur de verre », dit-il en russe, avant de traduire.

Mais ça rendait quand même mieux en russe.

Minako lui expliqua qu’elle avait mis Yuuri au patinage pour essayer de le guérir de sa réserve, et cela avait en partie fonctionné, puisque Yuuko, et Nishigori d’une certaine manière, l’avaient pris sous leur aile. Mais cela s’était arrêté là. Yuuri avait, semblait-il, trop à donner à la danse pour s’embarrasser d’êtres humains.

« Et puis tu as gagné le Grand Prix Junior, dit-elle, et Yuuri a décidé que le patinage était sa vie. »

Viktor savait déjà que Yuuri était un fan : il n’avait pas imaginé depuis si longtemps.

« Viktor ci, Viktor ça, Viktor a fait telle figure, imita Minako d’une petite voix. Tu aurais vu sa chambre : couverte de posters ! 

— De moi ? demanda Viktor avec ravissement.

— De toi ! »

La chambre de Yuuri était plutôt spartiate, ces temps-ci, les murs étaient blancs.

« Que sont-ils devenus ? »

Minako perdit soudain son sourire.

« Il les a tous décrochés quand il a renoncé à la compétition. »

Viktor sentit une immense tristesse l’envahir. C’était probablement l’alcool, mais c’était comme si Minako lui avait dit que c’était Viktor lui-même, que Yuuri avait mis au placard.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il d’une voix mélancolique. Il m’aurait évité tout le séjour, si je n’étais pas allé le chercher, et maintenant je lui dis que je veux le coacher et il s’enfuit. Il devrait être heureux. »

Minako fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre de whisky.

« Quelques semaines après son premier championnat national, commença-t-elle d’un ton de conteuse. Kogara, le n°3 japonais, s’est blessé lors d’un entraînement. La JSF a envoyé un courrier pour demander à Yuuri d’être le remplaçant de Noda en cas de problème. Yuuri a refusé. Deux représentants de la JSF sont venus à Hasetsu pour le lui redemander en personne. Il fallait voir cet enfant, en seza face à ces deux adultes qui lui agitaient son rêve sous le nez, disant non avec une impeccable politesse. »

Elle but une gorgée de son whisky.

« Il avait déjà pris sa décision, sans rien demander à personne, et il s’y est tenu. Est-ce que tu imagines la volonté et l’entêtement de ce garçon qui nous refusait le droit de le soutenir ? »

Elle renifla.

« J’étais tellement en colère », ajouta-t-elle d’un ton à la fois amusé et amer.

Elle secoua la tête, puis regarda Viktor dans les yeux.

« Yuuri, dit-elle, n’a pas confiance en ce qu’il n’a pas obtenu à la sueur de son front. S’il n’a pas saigné, alors il ne le mérite pas. Son rêve a toujours été d’être à tes côtés sur la glace, en égal. Son rêve s’est brisé, il l’a encaissé avec plus de grâce que son entourage, et il en a fait son deuil, si faire un deuil est seulement possible. Et toi, tu débarques cinq ans après, et tu lui offres tout ce qu’il n’a jamais demandé sur un plateau d’argent. Tu t’étonnes, qu’il panique ?

— D’aucun dirait qu’il a passé cinq ans à saigner, dit Viktor.

— Je souhaite à d’aucun bon courage pour l’en convaincre », répliqua Minako.

Viktor termina son verre d’un trait.

 

*

Parce que Yuuri n’était toujours pas rentré le lendemain à une heure où Viktor maîtrisait mieux sa gueule de bois, qu’il n’était pas à la patinoire, Viktor fit ce qu’il aurait dû depuis déjà une semaine : il appela Chris.

Ce dernier décrocha en disant tout de suite :

« Je vois qu’on s’amuse bien. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier de te l’avoir présenté, je te pardonne si tu me dis comment il est au lit.

— Mon amour pour Yuuri est pur, répliqua Viktor.

— Mais c’est parce que tu n’as pas le choix et tu rêves toutes les nuits à ses cuisses d’acier ?

— Et le jour, soupira Viktor. Dieu bénisse les onsen. »

Chris et lui prirent quelques secondes d’admiration contemplative, puis Chris enchaîna :

« Alors ? Tout se passe bien ?

— Nous allons nous marier. J’ai encore quelques détails techniques à régler…

— Comme l’obtention de son consentement ?

— Non, la couleur des costumes. Chris… 

— Je t’écoute. »

Viktor regarda les cerisiers qui avaient depuis longtemps perdu leurs fleurs.

« Je vais coacher Yuuri ! lança-t-il de sa voix la plus photogénique.

— Coacher Yuuri ? répéta Chris.

— Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas parlé de lui plus tôt ? C’est un crime, qu’il ne soit pas avec nous sur la glace. Donc ! Je prends une année sabbatique pour coacher Yuuri. »

Il choisit de ne pas se formaliser du silence à l’autre bout de la ligne, mais ce manque d’enthousiasme des gens quand il leur parlait de son projet commençait à devenir un peu pénible.

D’autant plus de la part de Chris qui était plus du genre à l’encourager dans ses idées les plus folles.

« Viktor… 

— Il n’a pas encore tout à fait le niveau, bien sûr, mais il n’en est pas loin, alors…

— Je ne t’ai pas envoyé là-bas pour que tu arrêtes de patiner ! »

Viktor lâcha un long soupir.

« Je n’arrête pas de patiner, je fais une pause. Tu ne me crois pas capable de revenir, c’est ça ? »

C’était, après tout, l’argument principal de Yakov dont il était à deux doigts de bloquer le numéro.

« C’est ta crise de la trentaine ? rétorqua Chris. 

— Ne compare pas Yuuri à une Ferrari jaune.

— Yuuri est une Tesla S noir obsidien. La Ferrari jaune, c’est toi. Rose. Bref. Ce n’est pas le sujet. Je voulais qu’il te redonne le goût du patinage, pas que tu…

— C’est ce qu’il a fait, mais c’est lui que je veux voir patiner. Il n’y a que lui qui m’intéresse. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Chris lâcha un petit rire aussi photogénique que la voix de Viktor plus tôt.

« Ouch, Viktor, dit-il. Au temps pour tous tes compétiteurs. »

Viktor soupira.

« Ce n’est pas toi qui me déçois, Chris, c’est…

— Ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi ? Sérieusement ?

— Je n’imagine pas une compétition sans toi, déclara Viktor sincèrement.

— Mais il n’y a plus de passion, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne te surprends plus. La saison dernière, il y avait moins d’écarts de points entre nous, mais ça ne te fait même pas peur.

— Ce n’est pas une question de points, je t’ai dit que je ne prenais plus de plaisir à patiner.

— Mais si Bin ou moi, ou même le petit Altin ou le petit Leroy, on avait réussi à te dépasser, est-ce que tu prendrais cette année sabbatique ? »

C’était moins simple que Chris le présentait. S’il se mettait face à un miroir et qu’il écarquillait grand les yeux pour se forcer à se regarder en face, peut-être que Viktor pouvait relier sa fascination première pour Yuuri à l’ennui écrasant qui l’étouffait ces derniers mois. Mais c’était résumer Yuuri Katsuki aux premières heures de leur rencontre. C’était ne pas prendre en compte la joie si précieuse qu’éprouvait Viktor chaque fois qu’il le voyait.

Yuuri.

« Il devrait avoir le monde à ses pieds », dit-il enfin.

Chris lâcha un petit soupir.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. » Une pause. « Je ne t’en veux pas, va. C’est ma responsabilité, pas la tienne. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te faire regretter de ne pas participer au Grand Prix cette année. » 

Viktor glissa la main dans les poils de Makkachin, mais avant qu’il réponde, Chris enchaîna :

« Alors, à quel point la Fédération russe de patinage a hurlé ? »

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Viktor.

« Oh, répondit-il, elle n’a plus de voix.  »

Viktor raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard et, comme depuis le premier instant où il était arrivé à Hasetsu, il attendit Yuuri.


	8. Chapitre Sept

Yuuri se réveilla avec un goût ignoble dans la bouche, du coton dans les oreilles et un trou de mémoire tout à fait caractéristique.

« Uuuuuuuurgh », gémit-il.

Il n’était pas dans son lit, mais sur un futon.

Avec un petit coup au cœur, il entrouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient tellement secs qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir du sable dans les paupières. Il se les frotta puis observa les alentours. Il gémit à nouveau. Il était au temple.

Il se leva péniblement avec un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui nouait la gorge et se força à ingurgiter le thé tiède qui l’attendait. Il savait pourtant que boire ne lui réussissait pas. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, sinon d’une envie dévorante de ne plus penser à rien, ce qui voulait dire patiner ou danser jusqu’à l’épuisement et il avait été hors de question de s’approcher de la patinoire. Yuuri se frotta le visage. Il avait probablement fini à la boîte de nuit de la ville voisine, comme les deux seules fois précédentes, celles où il s’était juré de ne plus jamais boire à en oublier ce qu’il avait fait.

Il ne se rappelait pas non plus comment il était rentré à Hasetsu, mais le fait d’être allé frapper au temple plutôt que chez lui montrait que même dans son ébriété, il n’avait pas oublié la raison qui l’avait poussée à boire. Il se leva, se laissa sermonner par le kannushi en silence et, après s’être lavé dans le onsen derrière le temple, il balaya la cour pour s’excuser du dérangement.

Après un petit-déjeuner frugal, il repartit sans savoir où aller. Il n’avait toujours pas envie de rentrer.

Il s’échauffa, puis se mit à courir autour du temple, puis à descendre et remonter l’escalier au petit trot. La vibration régulière de ses pieds contre la pierre lui permit de se vider la tête.

Un aboiement familier le fit sursauter. Lorsqu’il baissa les yeux, il vit Vicchan monter les marches quatre à quatre, et Mari assise sur le banc tout en bas, en train d’allumer une cigarette. Yuuri ralentit et prit Vicchan dans ses bras lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur. Il cacha le visage dans ses poils avec une bizarre envie de pleurer coincée dans la poitrine. Il s’assit sur une marche et caressa son chien pendant un temps infini. Lorsque l’étau sur sa gorge se desserra un peu, que l’envie d’arracher le sparadrap se fit plus violente que la peur d’affronter Mari, il descendit l’escalier.

Arrivé près d’elle, il baissa la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé », dit-il tout bas.

Sa sœur écrasa sa cigarette sur le banc, puis elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Yuuri poussa un cri indigné qui fit aboyer Vicchan.

« De quoi tu t’excuses ? » demanda Mari.

Il ne savait pas trop ; de sa nuit folle, d’être parti en courant, de la peur qui grignotait chacune de ses cellules à chaque instant.

« D’avoir passé la nuit dehors ? »

Mari renifla.

« C’est que tu n’as pas donné signe de vie ce matin, le problème. Tu sais que papa se fait vite du souci. »

Les épaules de Yuuri s’affaissèrent d’un coup. Il cacha à nouveau le visage dans le pelage de Vicchan. Mari lui laissa quelques secondes de répit.

« Ça a tué les parents, quand tu as arrêté la compétition. »

Yuuri se redressa d’un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

« À l’époque, ils passaient leur temps à faire et refaire les comptes, à calculer comment te soutenir financièrement, au moins au début, le temps de voir si tu pourrais voler de tes propres ailes. 

— Je sais », dit Yuuri.

Sa première compétition nationale en Senior, et il n’était arrivé qu’en cinquième place. Quelques jours après son retour, il avait accepté un travail au Ice Castle et refusé de reparler de compétition. Minako avait grondé, poussé, crié, jusqu’au jour où elle s’était tue. Elle avait bu comme jamais, et elle avait traîné sa tristesse pendant des semaines avant de se reprendre, parce que, avait-elle dit, si Yuuri avait la grâce de supporter la situation, elle ne pouvait laisser son élève lui donner de leçons.

La « grâce ». Comme si c’était une arabesque particulièrement bien exécutée et pas un volcan de rage contre lui-même, de honte, de ressentiment qui lui brûlait les membres.

« J’ai vu les comptes, ajouta-t-il. Avant la compétition nationale. Est-ce que tu savais que les parents _et_ Minako-sensei ont fait un emprunt pour soutenir ma dernière année de Junior ? »

Mari inspira vivement.

« Je m’en doutais, reconnut-elle, du moins pour les parents. Je ne savais pas pour Minako-sensei.

— J’en ai remboursé une petite partie avec ma cinquième place. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Une année de plus, et on aurait pu perdre Yutopia.  »

La vie de sa famille détruite parce qu’il avait rêvé trop grand. Il avait cru survivre au passage en compétition Senior sous prétexte qu’il avait eu de bons résultats pendant sa carrière Junior – une arrogance : il s’était accroché désespérément à ses médailles de bronze et d’argent au Grand Prix et championnat du monde Junior. Mais écrasé par ses doutes et la faiblesse de sa technique, il n’avait jamais eu l’or.

Il avait tout donné, pendant ce championnat national, il avait piétiné son stress, rebondi sur son anxiété.

Ça n’avait pas suffi. Lorsque M. Cialdini était venu le voir, à la fin, et lui avait dit qu’il avait du potentiel, Yuuri n’avait vu que la somme astronomique qu’exigerait de déménager aux États Unis. Et la réalité : il avait dix-sept ans, il n’était même pas sur le podium national.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute », dit Mari.

Il lui jeta un regard presque furieux. Elle lui pinça la joue.

« C’est le choix qu’ont fait papa et maman, et Minako, personne ne les y forcés. Ils avaient confiance en toi.

— Et j’ai trahi leur confiance ! 

— Parce que tu n’as pas eu de médaille ? Tu étais contre les champions de l’époque, tu étais quand même le premier parmi les Junior de cette année-là. Tu n’avais pas de véritable coach. Personne ne te demandait un miracle, Yuuri. »

Un miracle, oui, c’est ce qu’il aurait fallu.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Mari.

— Faire ?

— Minako était à la maison tout excitée ce matin. On sait ce que Viktor t’a proposé. »

Yuuri serra les dents.

« Il a tellement bu avec elle hier qu’il s’est écroulé sur les tatami du restaurant en rentrant, ricana Mari. Mais il est reparti direct à la patinoire en croyant qu’il t’y trouverait. Je ne sais pas s’il te connaît trop bien, ou trop mal. »

Le sentiment de culpabilité se remit à lui grignoter le cœur.

« Maman était navrée parce qu’il n’a même pas petit-déjeuné. Je crois que les parents ont reporté leurs espoirs sur lui, puisque tu refuses le lit des Nishigori.

— Mari !

— Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas nier qu’ils n’attendent qu’un mot de toi pour officiellement demander ta main aux parents.

— Arrête, marmonna Yuuri.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, même s’il ne vient pas avec des petits-enfants déjà tout faits, ils aiment beaucoup Viktor aussi. Il adore la bouffe de papa, les chiens, et toi. Le gendre idéal !

— Je ne t’écoute plus.

— Et en plus, ils le connaissent depuis presque aussi longtemps que les Nishigori, même si jusqu’ici, c’était surtout sur papier glacé.

— Je m’en vais. »

Yuuri se leva, lui prit la laisse et fit quelques pas avec Vicchan alors qu’elle riait comme une idiote.

« Petit frère ! » appela-t-elle alors qu’il s’engageait dans la rue.

Il s’arrêta et se retourna, parce qu’elle ne l’appelait jamais comme ça, à moins que ce soit très sérieux.

« Il va falloir que tu prennes une décision, dit-elle. Mais quelle qu’elle soit, on te soutiendra. »

Yuuri pinça les lèvres, hocha brièvement la tête, puis s’éloigna.

 

*

 

Il passa la journée à marcher ou courir avec Vicchan, en évitant le quartier de la patinoire et le vendeur de ramen préféré de Viktor.

Viktor.

Viktor qui prenait une année sabbatique.

Ça ne pouvait être dans le seul but d’entraîner Yuuri, ce n’était pas possible, ça n’avait pas de sens. Il y avait autre chose. Une blessure cachée ? Non, Yuuri s’en serait rendu compte. Peut-être avait-il besoin de souffler, ce qui serait compréhensible après une telle carrière, et Yuuri lui offrait une bonne excuse. Un changement.

Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui ?

Si Viktor était sincère – et il l’était, ça, Yuuri n’en doutait pas – alors au mieux, Yuuri aurait toute son attention pendant quelques mois, son expérience à disposition. Il aurait Viktor auprès de lui pendant bien plus longtemps qu’il n’aurait jamais osé le rêver.

Au pire…

Il n’y avait pas de pire. Même si Viktor changeait d’avis ce soir-là, dans deux jours, dans un mois, ce serait du temps précieux, du temps sur lequel Yuuri n’aurait jamais compté. Et si c’était pour aider Viktor, que pouvait-il répondre ? Disait-on seulement non à une telle proposition ?

« Katsuki-sensei ! »

Yuuri fut arraché à ses pensées avec un sursaut. Il se retourna, surpris de voir Sano et Matsuda courir vers lui. C’était le week-end, elles ne portaient pas leur uniforme. Elles ne fréquentaient d’ailleurs pas le même lycée, il ne savait pas qu’elles se voyaient en-dehors de leurs cours de patinage commun.

Elles s’arrêtèrent devant lui, essoufflées, l’air excité.

« Katsuki-sensei ! Bonjour ! Oh, c’est Vicchan, bonjour Vicchan, dit Sano en le caressant.

— Bonjour », répondit Yuuri.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter, il les voyait rarement en-dehors de la patinoire.

« On revient de Ice Castle, on espérait vous y trouver, expliqua Matsuda. Parce qu’on a beaucoup réfléchi, et…

— On a trouvé des musiques ! interrompit Sano en sautillant sur place, ce qui était bizarre à voir, vu qu’elle était plus grande que Yuuri.

— Hikaru-chan ! 

— Pardooon. »

Matsuda la foudroya du regard avant de se tourner Yuuri de l’air intense qu’elle prenait lorsqu’elle essayait de maîtriser une nouvelle figure.

« On voudrait vous présenter des musiques, pour nos programmes de cette année, dit-elle. Est-ce qu’on peut ? »

Yuuri pencha la tête.

« Vous avez un enchaînement en tête ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas encore ! Mais on est inspirées ! lui assura Sano. On pourrait y réfléchir !

— Katsuki-sensei doit d’abord dire oui pour les musiques », lui rappela Matsuda.

Elle l’écoutait tellement plus depuis qu’elle s’était blessée, songea Yuuri.

« Envoyez-les moi par email, dit-il, on en discutera à notre cours. »

Sano lâcha un cri de joie, Matsuda le remercia, puis Sano demanda :

« Est-ce que Viktor Nikiforov… »

Yuuri sentit son cœur le pincer.

« …sera encore là la prochaine fois ? »

Elles le regardèrent toutes les deux avec de grands yeux suppliants, comme s’il avait une influence sur les allées et venues de Viktor.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il.

Elles eurent l’air de prendre ça comme une réponse positive. Elles le saluèrent, puis partirent en se tenant le bras, la grande Sano rouge d’excitation agrippée à la petite Matsuda.

Yuuri les regarda s’éloigner. Il était curieux d’entendre quelles musiques elles avaient choisi, il s’en était occupé lui-même les années précédentes. Elles n’avaient pas essayé de lui présenter quoi que ce soit depuis qu’il leur avait dit avec autant de diplomatie possible que la K-pop n’avait pas encore ses lettres de noblesse en compétition, et que c’était le genre de chose que l’on se permettait lorsqu’on avait déjà une médaille olympique, pas quand on se débattait encore en Junior.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils. Aurait-il encore le temps de s’occuper de ses élèves ? Il les négligeait un peu, déjà, depuis l’arrivée de Viktor, même si à long terme, la technique que Yuuri apprenait grâce à lui devait leur servir. Mais reprendre la compétition pour de vrai serait plus chronophage que jamais.

Yuuri se frotta les yeux, puis soupira lorsque ses verres de lunettes se retrouvèrent tout poisseux.

En début de soirée, il se laissa déporter vers la patinoire. Elle était déjà fermée, il semblait n’y avoir personne. Yuuko et Takeshi étaient a priori déjà partis.

Pendant que son chien, qui commençait à en avoir assez de ses pérégrinations, s’endormait sur un banc, Yuuri s’échauffa doucement, puis se mit à patiner le programme sur lequel Viktor et lui travaillaient ces derniers jours. Était-ce celui qu’il voulait donner à Yuuri ? Était-ce pour cela qu’il avait si facilement accepté la modification, la réduction des sauts ? Parce qu’il savait que Yuuri n’en était pas encore capable ? 

Yuuri s’interrompit à la fin d’une pirouette et reprit l’entraînement des sauts.

Il n’entendit pas Yuuko arriver, mais elle applaudit lorsqu’il réussit son triple axel.

« Je croyais que tu étais partie !

— Tu deviens bon, à celui-là, dit-elle.

— Je ne le réussis pas à chaque fois, et c’est différent en compétition… » lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Elle mit les mains sur la bouche, puis dit d’une voix presque essoufflée :

« Alors tu as accepté la proposition de Viktor ? »

Yuuri patina jusqu’à elle et remit ses lunettes.

« Tu étais au courant ?

— Il nous l’a dit. Yuuri, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »

Yuuko tapa dans ses mains.

« Ne t’inquiète de rien ! Nous avons tout prévu ! On ne pensait pas que ce jour viendrait, mais on était prêts !

— Quoi ? Qui ça, nous ?

— Tes fans ! Yuuri, on va faire du crowdfunding ! »

Yuuri la regarda d’un air ahuri.

« Quoi ?

— Nos abonnés parlaient de te financer pour commander certains programmes, notamment ceux de Viktor, mais surtout des originaux, alors

— Des originaux ? »

Yuuko hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Avec Viktor comme coach… »

Elle se tut quelques secondes pour qu’ils aient tous les deux le temps d’absorber à nouveau cette information improbable.

« … c’est une assurance inimaginable.

— Il faudrait que je réserve la patinoire !

— Mais c’est de la publicité ! Ça fait très peu de temps que Viktor est ici et la fréquentation de la patinoire a déjà augmenté. Imagine quand on apprendra qu’il reste, qu’il t’entraîne !

— Yuuko, je ne peux pas demander de l’argent à des, des gens qui…

— Ce n’est rien de moins que ce que font les autres, insista Yuuko. Sauf qu’au lieu de représenter une marque, tu représenteras tes fans. Au lieu d’être sponsorisé par Mizuno, tu es sponsorisé par tes fans. Nous avons déjà réfléchi à un système de récompense, ça va de la photo signée à la représentation personnalisée.

— Une photo signée, répéta bêtement Yuuri. Il y a des gens qui veulent ça ?

— Tu serais surpris. »

Dépassé, Yuuri repartit en arrière et tourna doucement sur lui-même.

« Tu crois vraiment qu’assez de gens voudraient me voir en compétition ? »

Yuuko croisa les bras.

« Il y a un creux terrible dans le patinage artistique japonais masculin, ces dernières années. Depuis qu’Oda-san a pris sa retraite, le Japon ne s’est pas placé dans le top 10. Tous les espoirs reposent sur Minami-kun et Omiki-kun mais tout le monde s’accorde à dire qu’ils n’ont pas encore le niveau international. Yuuri, tous les fans de patinage artistique japonais, ou presque, paieraient volontiers pour te redonner ta chance. Tu sais qui a lancé l’idée d’un crowdfunding ? Qui a mis les grandes lignes en place ? »

Yuuri secoua la tête.

« Minami-kun.

— Minami-kun ?!

— Un bon nombre des commentateurs réguliers y ont mis leur grain de sel. Et tu as des fans internationaux. Si ce n’est qu’une question financière, Yuuri, je suis à peu près certaine que cette fois, c’est bon. »

Le cœur de Yuuri se remit à battre dans ses oreilles.

Le plus gros obstacle, et Yuuko venait de le balayer de quelques paroles.

« Je dois réfléchir, dit-il d’une petite voix. Je… Yuuko, je ne peux pas abandonner mes élèves. »

Yuuko ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis lâcha un soupir.

« Yuuri. »

Elle mit les mains sur ses joues et appuya très fort. Yuuri émit un bruit de protestation entre ses lèvres compressées.

« Je suis incroyablement fière de ce que tu as accompli ces dernières années. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas reprendre la compétition, alors ne le fais pas. Mais ne laisse rien ni personne te bloquer. C’est une décision que tu dois prendre pour toi. Si tu as besoin d’une autorisation, la voici : sois égoïste. Sois complètement égoïste. »

Elle inspira.

« Mais tu as beaucoup trop de talent pour en rester là. »

Elle le lâcha et lui tapota la tête comme lorsqu’ils étaient petits et qu’il venait de réussir un demi-tour.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Yuuri s’éloigna sur la glace et Yuuko, qui le connaissait bien, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et le laissa seul.

Yuuri se remit à tourner en rond, ajoutant quelques pas de de danse lorsque cela devenait trop monotone.

Il songea aux questions de Morooka, aux paroles de Mari, à la joie de Minako, à ce que Yuuko lui avait dit. Il songea au potentiel de Sano, à l’inébranlable volonté de Matsuda, au sérieux de Mori.

Surtout, il songea à Viktor. À leurs soirées à discuter de chorégraphie, aux matinées à courir ensemble avec Vicchan et Makkachin, à Viktor sur la glace en train de travailler le programme, ou de le regarder patiner lorsque Yuuri, souvent, trouvait plus facile de démontrer que d’expliquer.

Et une idée, petit à petit, fit son chemin dans sa tête. Une idée terrifiante. Quelque chose d’immense. Quelque chose de parfait qui lui donna une telle sensation de légèreté qu’il eut l’impression de pouvoir s’envoler. Il s’élança, toucha le ciel, et se réceptionna à la perfection après son triple axel. 

Lorsqu’il leva les yeux. Viktor était assis sur le banc, en train de caresser Vicchan.

Yuuri sentit à nouveau la pression de la gravité dans sa poitrine. Viktor le rejoignit à la barrière.

« Il est tard, dit-il. Vicchan manque à Makkachin. »

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre, mais lorsque Viktor lui tendit la main, il se laissa glisser vers lui, irrésistiblement. Viktor s’agenouilla alors, descendit doucement les doigts le long de son mollet, puis exerça une petite pression sur sa cheville. Le souffle court, Yuuri leva le pied. Viktor glissa la protection de son patin sur sa lame, puis fit la même chose avec l’autre pied. Il se releva, prit les lunettes de Yuuri et les posa délicatement sur son nez.

« Va te changer, dit-il, je t’attends avec Vicchan dans l’entrée. »

Viktor n’aborda pas le sujet de son coaching, ni de la disparition de Yuuri de tout le trajet. Il parla du nouveau restaurant qu’il avait essayé et de ses difficultés à se faire comprendre (il racontait la scène en riant, mais Yuuri se sentit mal : s’il avait été là, Viktor n’aurait pas eu de problème) et de Makkachin qui avait campé à la porte de la cuisine lorsque le père de Yuuri s’était mis à préparer des nikkuman, de détails de sa journée sans Yuuri. Arrivée à la porte de Yutopia, ce dernier n’en pouvait plus.

« Je suis désolé ! lâcha-t-il.

— De quoi ? » demanda Viktor en penchant la tête.

 D’être parti en courant, voulut répondre Yuuri, de t’avoir évité toute la journée, de ce que je vais te dire.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Viktor lâcha un petit soupir qui lui déchira la poitrine.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti, hier ? »

Mais cette question était pire encore : comment expliquer sa terreur insensée face à quelque chose de si énorme, si improbable ? Viktor hocha la tête d’un air entendu, comme si Yuuri lui avait donné une explication parfaitement valable.

« Il va falloir que je fasse plus d’efforts, dit-il.

— Plus d’efforts ? répéta Yuuri.

— Pour que tu aies confiance en moi. »

Yuuri en resta bouche bée.

« J’ai confiance en toi, protesta-t-il.

— Non, répondit Viktor, car alors tu n’éprouverais pas le besoin de me fuir. »

Yuuri n’avait pas de réponse à ça.

« Je veux, déclara Viktor, que tu viennes à moi quand tu as des doutes, des craintes, des incertitudes…

— Tu te lasserais, rétorqua Yuuri, ce qui, bizarrement, fit sourire Viktor.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Yuuri, je veux que tu t’appuies sur moi. C’est important, si je veux être ton coach. Ah ! »

Viktor prit l’air embêté.

« Je m’étais juré de ne pas en parler tout de suite. Bon, tant pis. » 

Yuuri déglutit.

« Tu te rends compte que je ne ferais pas de compétition internationale ? Je ne suis pas classé », dit-il en détournant les yeux.

_Qu’est-ce que je fais ?_

Viktor lui prit les mains. Yuuri regarda leurs doigts entremêlés avec une fascination presque morbide.

« Yuuri, déclara Viktor d’un ton sincère, tu n’as pas le niveau d’une compétition internationale. »

Yuuri avait beau le savoir, sa franchise brutale restait douloureuse.

« Ta technique pure est faiblarde et tu n’as pas encore de quadruples sauts. Si tu participais à la compétition nationale aujourd’hui, tu serais probablement sur le podium, mais tu serais écrasé à la première compétition internationale », continua-t-il sans aucune pitié.

Il resserra les doigts un peu plus fort.

« Mais je ne t’apprends rien, ajouta-t-il. Les compétitions régionales seront parfaites pour t’entraîner. En décembre, tu seras prêt. »

Yuuri lâcha un rire nerveux.

« Donne-moi ce temps-là, dit Viktor avec véhémence. Je vais faire de toi le numéro 1 au Japon, et à la prochaine saison, nous serons tous les deux sur la glace, en compétition. C’est ce que tu veux, non ? Que l’on patine en égaux ? »

Yuuri avait des picotements dans les doigts, une brûlure au cœur, un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. _Oui_ , avait-il envie de hurler.

« Il faudrait plus que ça pour que nous soyons égaux », prononcèrent ses lèvres. 

Viktor relâcha son souffle et rapprocha le visage du sien.

« Yuuri, demanda-t-il d’un ton très sérieux, tu veux que je te supplie, c’est ça ? »

Yuuri lâcha un cri et sauta sur ses pieds, forçant Viktor à le relâcher.

« Non, non, non ! Bien sûr que non !

— Alors tu acceptes ?  »

Il ne pouvait plus repousser l’inévitable. Il aurait voulu pouvoir y réfléchir plus longtemps, mais peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça : s’il avait attendu, il se serait convaincu qu’il se trompait, qu’il n’en était pas capable, que c’était de l’arrogance pure et simple.

Et pourtant : jamais il n’avait eu tant l’impression que se jeter dans le vide était la meilleure des solutions.

Yuuri essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Il allait vomir. Il savait qu’il prenait la bonne décision. Mais il allait vomir.

« Viktor », dit-il.

Non, ça n’allait pas. Ses mains se relevèrent comme tirées par des fils et se posèrent sur les joues de Viktor qui écarquilla les yeux.

« C’est moi qui vais être ton coach. »

 

*

 

Viktor se figea.

« Je sais que je suis très jeune, je ne prétends pas avoir l’expérience de M. Feltman, mais… Je connais tous tes programmes mieux que toi, tous ceux de tes compétiteurs. Je peux te dire exactement à quel moment tu as cessé de danser _Stammi Vicino_ comme si tu y croyais, quand dans ta carrière tu as commencé à sacrifier les composants artistiques à la technique parce qu’elle est plus impressionnante sur le moment. À quel moment tu as cédé à la facilité. »

Les mains de Yuuri glissèrent sur ses joues, passèrent sur ses épaules, il referma les bras autour de son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces. Les bras ballants, Viktor regardait droit devant lui. La voix de Yuuri lui parvenait étouffée dans son cou.

« Tu n’as pas besoin d’un entraîneur traditionnel. Tu n’as pas besoin d’une année sabbatique. Tu as besoin d’y croire encore. Tu as besoin de renouveau. »

Il sentit Yuuri prendre une profonde inspiration, sa poitrine se soulever contre celle de Viktor.

« Tu as besoin de moi, dit-il d’une voix soudain ferme, mais pas en tant qu’élève. »

Il s’agrippa à la veste de Viktor.

« Reste, Viktor. Continuons à travailler tes enchaînements. Continue de m’écouter. Mais au Grand Prix, ce sera toi qui les danseras, et tu les vivras, et le monde entier n’aura d’yeux que pour toi. »

La vue de Viktor se brouilla. Quelque chose coula sur ses joues. Yuuri s’écarta et les doigts de Viktor se refermèrent d’instinct pour le rattraper : sur du vide, car cette fois, c’était Yuuri qui le retenait.

Il n’alla pas loin. Il appuya le front contre celui de Viktor.

« Tu es immortel, mais si ce doit être ta dernière saison, dit-il, donne-la-moi. »

Viktor prit une inspiration qui lui déchira la gorge.

« Je t’aurais porté jusqu’au firmament. »

C’était la sienne, cette voix cassée ? Il réussit enfin à refermer les bras autour de la taille de Yuuri, à l’agripper comme s’il n’arrivait plus à tenir debout. Yuuri esquissa alors un sourire qui éclaira son visage comme un soleil et dit :

« J’y suis déjà.   »

Viktor l’embrassa.

Les lèvres de Yuuri avaient le goût de la vie, le goût de l’amour, et ses doigts dans les cheveux de Viktor étaient plus réels que sa vie entière ces dernières mois. Viktor l’étreignit pour que plus jamais qu’il ne s’en aille sans lui. Lorsque Yuuri s’écarta pour inspirer vivement, Viktor l’embrassa sur la tempe, sur le nez, sur la joue, dans le cou, et se ravit du petit bruit qu’émit alors Yuuri, de sentir soudain ses doigts se refermer un peu plus fort, presque douloureusement sur ses cheveux.

Viktor redressa la tête, sourit à Yuuri, et l’embrassa encore sur les lèvres, puis dans les cheveux. Il resta longtemps comme ça, à respirer au même rythme que lui.

 

[ ](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/post/166464145253/this-is-the-drawing-for-the-last-chapter-of-les/)

« Hem. »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Surtout Yuuri qui tourna soudain la tête, lâcha un couinement horrifié et cacha le visage contre l’épaule de Viktor. Ce dernier décocha son plus beau sourire à Mari qui les regardait avec un sourcil haussé. Elle tenait Vicchan endormi dans ses bras. Ils ne l’avaient même pas remarquée faire.

« Vous êtes devant la porte », déclara-t-elle.

Yuuri lâcha un nouveau couinement.

« Makkachin est couché dans ta chambre », dit-elle à Viktor avant d’ajouter après une petite pause : « Je m’en occupe.

— Merci, Mari ! » lança Viktor.

Ce fut le moment où Yuuri dut en avoir assez, car il lui prit la main et l’entraîna à l’intérieur.

« Maman a remplacé les préservatifs périmés dans ton tiroir ! »

Yuuri faillit basculer en avant, mais Viktor le retint en riant. Ils montèrent l’escalier comme s’ils étaient poursuivis, et Yuuri le guida jusqu’à sa chambre où il referma la porte contre une horde invisible. Lorsqu’il se retourna, il y eut quelque chose de presque surpris dans son regard, comme s’il avait oublié que Viktor était là, ou qu’il se rendait compte soudain de la situation. Il entrouvrit la bouche, la referma, déglutit.

« Je veux juste… » souffla-t-il.

Viktor l’embrassa, pas pour le faire taire, mais parce qu’il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

« Tout ce que tu veux », chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il répéta, en le regardant dans les yeux : « Tout ce que tu veux. »

_J’aurais mis le monde à tes pieds._

 

*

Plus tard, Yuuri écarta doucement les cheveux sur le front de Viktor, qui lui chatouillaient le ventre et contempla le jeu des lumières de la nuit sur son visage endormi. Puis il leva les yeux au plafond où s’était trouvé longtemps auparavant, son poster préféré. Un court instant, un couinement issu de son adolescence menaça de lui échapper, puis Viktor lâcha un petit ronflement et Yuuri se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un rire.

Rien n’était gagné, lui rappela l’aiguillon de son incertitude, Viktor n’avait pas dit oui formellement. Yuuri s’était peut-être horriblement fourvoyé. Il faudrait s’expliquer à Yuuko, affronter cette nouvelle déception qu’il faisait à Minako, à ses parents et Mari peut-être, même si elle avait juré qu’ils le soutiendraient quoi qu’il arrive. Il faudrait trouver un équilibre entre ses élèves encore Junior et son champion inégalé. Même si Yuuri savait ce qu’il voulait, savait ce qu’il fallait à Viktor, le gouffre de l’avenir était immense et traître.

Mais Viktor était dans ses bras.

Viktor, qui adorait sa famille, qui aidait son père à la cuisine et sa mère à plier les draps propres, Mari à porter les assiettes aux clients, Viktor qui jouait avec Vicchan et Makkachin, Viktor qui parlait la bouche pleine et buvait autant que Minako.

Qui l’avait tatoué de baisers dans le lit où Yuuri avait rêvé de lui adolescent.

Les doigts dans les cheveux de Viktor, il ferma les yeux et s’endormit le sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Epilogue

 

«  _C’est la première fois depuis sa blessure il y a cinq ans que Viktor Nikiforov cède sa place au classement, même au programme court_  », lut Yuuri d’une voix monotone.

Viktor soupira, referma la porte de la salle de bains et rabattit l’écran de l’ordinateur sous le nez de Yuuri qui lui jeta un regard indigné.

« Arrête de lire ça », dit-il.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils et contempla la table.

« Si on remplace l’enchaînement de pas au début de la deuxième partie par un flip, tu…

— Non, dit Viktor, ça casse toute l’harmonie, et c’est ma partie préférée.

— C’est le seul moyen pour que tu rattrapes ton score ! Tu es en troisième position ! Dans son état actuel, il n’y a pas assez de points techniques dans le  programme libre pour que tu aies la médaille d’or, surtout si Phichit…  »

Viktor mit la main sur sa bouche.

« Je m’en fiche, de la médaille d’or. »

Yuuri se dégagea et le foudroya du regard.

« Pas moi !  »

Viktor se figea, surpris par sa véhémence. Yuuri croisa les bras sur l’ordinateur portable et se cacha la tête dedans.

Il avait défendu sa vision des programmes bec et ongles, même lorsque Yuuko et Minako avaient émis des doutes, même lorsque Viktor avait exprimé sa frustration de ne pouvoir sauter tout son soûl. Il avait tenu poliment mais fermement tête aux journalistes qui avaient envahi la compétition Junior locale à laquelle les petits participaient.

Et il avait suffi de la première compétition officielle pour le faire craquer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Viktor mit la main sur sa nuque.

« Mon cœur, est-ce que tu étais satisfait de mon programme court ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Yuuri déclara d’un ton rancunier :

« Non. La transition du troisième mouvement manquait de grâce, la Biellman n’était pas stable et tu as oublié la demi-pirouette à la sortie du triple Salchow. 

— Aaah, c’était ça, je me demandais pourquoi j’étais un peu avance sur le tempo ! Yuuri, mon oiseau, moi je n’ai pas été aussi satisfait depuis des années. »

Lorsque Yuuri redressa la tête, il avait les larmes aux yeux mais son regard aurait fait reculer même son jeune homonyme.

« Ne te moque pas de moi.

— Jamais ! Ça fait des années que mon programme n’est pas presque parfait dès le début. Que j’ai du travail à faire. Ça fait des années que l’idée de la saison qui s’annonce m’enthousiasme. J’ai hâte de la prochaine compétition. J’ai hâte de montrer au public la prochaine évolution de nos programmes. J’ai hâte de te montrer combien tu as eu raison de devenir mon coach.

— Uuuuuuurgh. »

Yuuri glissa de sa chaise et s’étala sur la moquette de leur chambre d’hôtel, un bras sur les yeux. Viktor haussa les épaules, jeta un regard désolé au lit confortable à moins d’un mètre de là, et s’allongea de tout son long sur Yuuri.

« Yuuriiiiii, dis-moi que tu ne regrettes pas d’être mon coaaaaach ! Pense à mon fragile ego !

— Fragile », répéta Yuuri d’un ton sarcastique.

Puis il ajouta :

« Tu aurais eu une médaille d’or, si je n’étais pas ton coach.

— Je n’aurais pas participé du tout, si tu n’étais pas mon coach.  »

Yuuri déplia enfin le bras et le regarda avec ses grands yeux dilatés par les larmes. Ce n’était vraiment pas correct de trouver quelqu’un beau dans son chagrin, mais il était magnifique. Il était tout le temps magnifique, reconnut Viktor.

[ ](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com/post/166464148448/and-thats-it-this-is-the-last-drawing-for-les/)

« J’ai beaucoup, beaucoup de chance, dit-il avec ravissement.

— Tu es vraiment, vraiment bizarre », répliqua Yuuri d’une voix rauque.

Viktor se mit à rire et l’embrassa sur le nez.

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas encore la confiance absolue de Yuuri, contrairement à ce que ce dernier jurait, ou bien son oiseau ne serait pas aussi persuadé qu’il était seul responsable de tous les aléas de leur étrange aventure. Même s’il perdait la médaille d’or en Chine, Viktor gagnerait le Grand Prix, il n’en doutait pas un seul instant, et c’était étrange que Yuuri craigne d’être responsable d’un détrônement intempestif alors que lui ne s’était jamais senti aussi intouchable.

Il gagnerait le Grand Prix, non pas parce que c’était inéluctable, mais parce qu’il avait encore quelque chose à prouver à Yuuri, et c’était exaltant que quelqu’un attendait encore quelque chose de lui.

Le monde du patinage artistique (re)découvrait Yuuri Katsuki avec stupeur, mais ne resterait pas longtemps sans réagir. Il était peut-être officiellement le plus jeune entraîneur du circuit, ça n’empêcherait pas les élèves potentiels d’affluer. Et ça ne serait pas uniquement dû à Viktor : Hikaru-chan était assurée d’aller en finale du Grand Prix Junior et Rika-chan et Takao-kun s’étaient très bien placés.

Et Viktor ne désespérait pas de faire danser Yuuri sur une patinoire à taille olympique, devant un public retenant son souffle. Il avait des projets pour le Gala de la finale ; il faudrait convaincre son oiseau, bien sûr. Il ne doutait pas d’y arriver.

L’avenir restait incertain, Viktor ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait dans un an. Mais la glace était à nouveau tendre sous ses lames, le monde semblait lui offrir des milliers de nouvelles aventures, et surtout, surtout : Yuuri était là, à ses côtés.

 

*

**Viktor Nikiforov s’envole à nouveau**

 

 _Si l’année dernière, la médaille d’_ _or accord_ _ée à Viktor Nikiforov en cette finale n’aurait surpris personne, cette fois nul ou presque ne s’y attendait : le champion russe n’a obtenu «_ _que_ _»_ _la médaille d’argent à la Coupe de Chine, ainsi qu’à la Coupe Rostelecom, o_ _ù_ _il a cédé l’or à l’étoile montante, Yuri Plisetsky (15 ans), que l’on présente comme son successeur – ironiquement, ce dernier a vaincu son aîné grâce au programme court qu’il lui a créé, et c’est ce même programme court qui a permis à Plisetsky de battre le record SP du même Viktor Nikiforov à_ _la finale de Barcelone._

 _Au début de la saison, Nikiforov avait stupéfait les spectateurs et les juges en réduisant au strict minimum le nombre de sauts au profit des pirouettes et des pas de danse. Ce choix, attribué à son (trop ?) jeune coach (et fiancé !) Yuuri Katsuki, a été violemment critiqué sur le moment, pourtant tout le monde s’est accordé à dire que ses deux programmes étaient d’une incroyable fraîcheur. À un â_ _ge o_ _ù_ _la plupart des compétiteurs se sont déjà essoufflés, Viktor Nikoforov renaît comme le phénix qu’il interprète dans son programme libre. Et pour la première fois depuis son dernier record mondial il y a quatre ans, Viktor Nikiforov s’est vu attribuer à l’_ _unanimit_ _é par les juges le score des composants (TCS) maximal, ce qui a réveillé le débat sur le nombre de points accordé aux sauts, jugé exorbitant, et qui transformerait les compétitions en prouesses techniques au détriment de la dimension artistique._

**_[Lire la suite]_ **

_(fin)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est très différente de celle qui était planifiée au début, j'en parlerai peut-être un peu sur Tumblr, si c'est le cas je reviendrai mettre un lien ici :)
> 
> Merci encore à [cymeteria-pencils](http://cymeteria-pencils.tumblr.com) pour ses dessins magnifiques ♥, les découvrir au fur et à mesure était juste magique, et merci à [Tipitina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina) de ses relecture de dernière minutes réconfortantes, sans parler de toutes ses AMV qui m'ont redonné de l'énergie quand je faiblissais :D  
> Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! 
> 
> See you next level ;)


End file.
